


Bad Things

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: trueblood100, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Lilith is a vampire who just moved to Greendale, vampires are now considered people to the public and with the help of synthetic blood called Tru Blood Lilith can integrate into a normal life however meeting Zelda Spellman and the rest of her family might just make her plans for peace and quiet a little hard to come by. Especially when there was something about Zelda Spellman that drew her in...





	1. Newcomer In Town

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped into my head when I was listening to the TruBlood soundtrack, so let me know if I should continue. It is set in the same world but none of those characters will get involved with this story. I don't own TruBlood or Sabrina the only thing I own are my own mistakes!

The air was cold as Lilith walked through the small town; it would do nicely she saw a home for sale on the outskirts which would be good considering once the towns people learned of what she was they would be happy she lived so far removed. Walking through the town she spotted the little hole in the wall bar; this will be interesting. Walking into the bar she heard the silence settle, was it really that obvious? Spotting an empty booth Lilith walked over and slid into the booth hands folding together as she waited to see if anyone would willingly serve her, oddly enough it didn’t take long before a red head made her way over to her table.  
The attractive woman wore the uniform of shorts and a white tank top with the name of the bar splattered across her chest, Cerberus’s Bar and Grill. Smirking Lilith eyed the woman as she made her way over, she was starved for more than just a drink especially once the scent of the woman hit her. The woman smirked back and stopped at the booth notepad and pen ready, her wavy hair moving perfectly and a glow radiating off of her skin. Setting down the menu, Lilith opened it up then turned to the back where she saw the drinks and specifically the beverage, she would be ordering  
“My name is Zelda; I will be your waitress what drinks can I get started for you?” Zelda asked as she looked at the extremely beautiful woman, she had eyes that looked like ice and they seemed to pierce right through her.  
“Room temperature B positive please, and a bottle of Guinness since that appears to be the closest drink to my homeland that this bar has.” Zelda’s breath hitched the woman was a vampire, Greendale had it’s first vampire in town. Nodding Zelda turned and made her way to the back room, taking out a bottle of B positive and checking the date. Biting her lip Zelda turned then stopped upon seeing her sister Hilda who closed the door behind herself.  
“So, she is a vampire, I knew it the moment she walked in!” Hilda said excitedly taking the bottle and wiping it off double checking the date.  
“Oh, relax Hilda she is a person just like everyone else!” Scoffing Zelda grabbed the bottle and made her way to the bar where she grabbed a bottle of Guinness opening both up and placing them on a tray Zelda made her way over, all eyes were on her as she made her way to the booth that the vampire sat it.  
“One B positive, room temperature and one bottle of Guinness.” Zelda informed as she sat the bottles down, smiling lightly Lilith grabbed the Guinness first and took a long swig. It was cold and dark tasting, smiling she set the bottle down then grabbed the other bottle. Taking a larger gulp from this one she nodded and looked at Zelda who was waiting on baited breath.  
“Thank you, both are perfect.”  
“I will be back in a bit to check on you.” Zelda informed before turning with her head held high as she made her way back to the bar where Hilda and Ambrose were observing.  
“Well, I must say that is the finest vampire I have ever seen.” Ambrose replied as he looked out at the woman.  
“Oh, hush Ambrose vampires have incredible hearing we don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable and unwelcome.” Hilda was the first to say something as she lightly hit him with a towel, chuckling Ambrose looked at his aunt who was glaring at him then at the woman at the booth who was now staring him down. Gulping he quickly ducked back into the kitchen, sighing Zelda looked at her sister.  
“Where is that husband of yours?” Zelda asked as she grabbed three menus seeing a few men walking in.  
“He went into the city to pick up some supplies we were shorted on, with the drive back he should be here in a few minutes.” Hilda replied, nodding Zelda made her way over to the new customers. A few hours had past and the vampire had drunk two B positives and was on her fourth Guinness and still looked as sober as when she walked in. The bar was starting to die down but the three men from earlier were still present, casting looks and whispering to each other whenever they looked at the vampire. Finally, one of the men seemed to grow a back bone and stood up and made his way quickly to the booth.  
“We don’t want your kind here!” The man yelled, everyone looked at the possible growing confrontation. Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose and Cee came out from behind the bar and the kitchen all four ready to jump in if necessary.  
“Really, well I have been here a few hours and you are the first to come to me with this issue so excuse me if I don’t put much stalk in your words.” The woman’s accent coming out as she tried to maintain composure.  
“Don’t try using fancy words with me, I don’t give a damn what you are because you are nothing but a woman! Vampire or not I could take you!” The man yelled before knocked over the beer onto Lilith who was happy, she had drunk plenty of the blood substitute earlier or this would have been far worse, quickly standing up Lilith had the man on his back on a table just next to her booth. Her hand was tight around his throat.  
“Nothing but a woman, huh?” Lilith smirked before letting up on the man’s throat before stepping away, the man sat up coughing his friends next to him trying to help him.  
“This is why you aren’t welcome!” One of the friends yelled, before Lilith could respond a man stepped up who she assumed was the owner.  
“She is more than welcome here, but you three must leave my establishment none of you are welcome back!” The men went to say something but stopped when they saw the looks the employees were giving them.  
“That’s fine why would we want to stay around here anyways, we only come around because we hear she is easy.” The man who started the confrontation spoke as he looked over at Zelda, leading his friends out the men left. Zelda crossed her arms defensively, Lilith looked over at her waitress as the woman turned and went out the back.  
“Sorry, for the disturbance.” Lilith spoke softly before grabbing her bag and setting down a wad of cash she knew was more than enough to cover the drinks and the tip. Making her way out of the bar at the sound of a truck speeding off Lilith sighed and begun to leave but stopped at the sound of crying hitting her ears. Following the sound Lilith spotted Zelda standing and trying to wipe her eyes, reaching into her bag Lilith pulled out a handkerchief and passed it to Zelda who took it.  
“I’m sorry for being so emotional, I rarely am I promise you that.” Zelda replied pulling herself together.  
“I don’t doubt that, to be perfectly honest you don’t have the proper cheer for a waitress.” Lilith laughed, making Zelda chuckle as well.  
“No, but I moved back home and needed a job and Hilda and Cee had the bar and I don’t even know why I am telling you this. Are you using some sort of vampire powers on me?”  
“I can honestly say, no I am not using any powers on you. I have grown rather tired of all of that, I now just wish for peace and quiet.” Lilith replied as a far away look took over her face, Zelda looked at the woman for a moment before extending her hand.  
“You know my name.” Smirking Lilith took ahold of the red heads hand and then brought it up and kissed it lightly.  
“Lilith.” Shivering at the contact Zelda felt a flutter in her gut and her heart begin to rapidly beat.  
“That man you should ignore his comment, if you were easy then he wouldn’t keep coming into the bar trying to get you to sleep with him.” Chuckling Zelda wrapped her arms around herself as the cold started to hit her, nodding Zelda begun to make her way into the bar but stopped, bit her lip then turned around.  
“You shouldn’t listen to that man either, you are very much welcome here.” Not waiting for a response Zelda made her way back inside, smirking Lilith turned and begun walking to her new home maybe Greendale was the best place to go to after all.


	2. I Am Sure You Taste Far Sweeter Than, Cleopatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing...and this is a longer chapter so yay! Um...I hope its good! Let me know!

It had been two weeks since Lilith moved to Greendale, her items had been delivered to the cottage and she looked at them as memories flooded through her of the years and places she had seen and been too. Putting up the last piece Lilith was finally satisfied with what she saw, making her way to the kitchen and looking at the items in her fridge. Sighing Lilith pulled out the chilled bottle of B positive, grimacing but quickly gulping it down Lilith felt her insides flip, there was nothing that she hated more than cold TruBlood she had asked the men to not put anything in the fridge but what do you expect from new vampires who their only experience with blood was TruBlood.   
Closing the door and walking to her living room she sat down in one of the chairs, maybe she was getting to old for this world she had seen empires rise and fall as quickly as the sun. The sun, she actually missed it luckily due to her age she can see a large portion of it rise without it having much effect on her. If she was filled enough with blood she could even walk around in the very early sun light as long as she had some sunglasses on but that was the extent, no she missed being able to lay out naked with nothing but the cool air and the heat of the sun’s rays on her skin. Looking at the TruBlood bottle Lilith felt a heavy tear slip from her eye, wiping it away Lilith took another swallow of the drink.  
Setting the bottle down Lilith stood, Zelda had said she was welcome at the bar at least they had room temperature TruBlood and not to mention a wonderful view. It had been a long time since Lilith had felt an attraction to someone that was more than wanting to feed her desire for blood, the last had been Adam five hundred years ago. Arriving at the bar Lilith made her way inside, the sound of the stereo was welcoming to Lilith’s ears. Going to the same booth as two weeks ago Lilith sat and waited, Hilda walked up and smiled at her Lilith smiled back but a bit sadly. Hilda noticed the look and made sure to keep catalog of that information.  
“What can I get for you, dear?”  
“Oh um, room temperature B positive TruBlood please.” Looking around she saw the customers looking at her. “In the bottle.” Nodding, Hilda walked off to get the order. Looking out the window Lilith bit her lip and messed with the skin around her nails, it had been a long time since she had congregated with humans this much. Taking a deep breath Lilith’s eyes widened; Zelda. The sound of the bells on the door alerted the room to someone walking in, but Lilith had already been watching. Zelda breezed in, uniform on and hair and makeup done to perfection. A girl with blonde hair came following in right behind her, arms crossed over her chest told Lilith the girl was not happy.  
“Aunt Zee, please I am just hanging out with my friends.” The girl whined, rolling her eyes Lilith listened in.  
“And your boyfriend, you said Theo’s parents weren’t going to be home.”  
“Because we are all just studying, I swear I will be home on time. Harvey was going to drop Roz and I off at the house afterwards anyways so I won’t be alone with Harvey. Please, Aunt Zee…please!” Looking in the direction of the two, Lilith could see Zelda was giving in.  
“Fine, but nine o’clock after that you and Rosalind can stay up as long as you like since tomorrow is Sunday. I’ll be home late so…”  
“Lock all of the doors and don’t answer the door, and be careful of the stove since the one burner can never decide if it wants to work or start a fire. Yes, I know! Thank you, thank you!” The girl kissed Zelda on the cheek and started to run out.  
“Sabrina!” Zelda yelled, as she grabbed the left behind bag and chased after the girl, Hilda brought her drink over and chuckled as she saw her sister and niece arguing.  
“Those two are so much alike, you would think Sabrina was Zelda’s daughter. I guess that is what happens when my sister has raised her since she was a baby.” Lilith listened, Hilda turned and chuckled. “Sorry, you probably don’t want to hear any of that.”  
Taking a large gulp Lilith set her bottle down then motioned for Hilda to take a seat, smiling Hilda sat down across from Lilith but sat so she could get up if she was needed.  
“Our brother Edward and his wife Diana died in a plane crash when Sabrina was still newly born, Edward and Zelda were close they were closer in age than Zelda and I so it wasn’t odd when he put her as the Godmother, I was listed too but she was the main name. When Edward died Zelda raced back home and has stayed ever since, I thought she would have stayed in the city she was making far more money but no. She moved into the old family home and have been here working in the bar which doesn’t make any sense she has a degree and could be making so much more money and having a far easier time raising Sabrina but no she is here.” Shrugging Hilda looked at the woman across from her who had polished off her drink.  
“Sounds like she would rather have Sabrina here near family, and maybe also have herself closer to family especially having lost one she was so close too.” Lilith replied a sad look passing her features as she thought of the family, she had too lost, shaking the thought off Lilith smiled sadly. Hilda noticed the look and just nodded back with a smile, standing up and picking up the bottle Hilda looked at the woman.  
“Another?”  
“Yes, please.” Nodding Hilda walked off to get another drink, Zelda walked back in looking completely drained. Seeing Lilith, Zelda smiled tiredly and walked over.  
“What took you so long to come back?” Zelda asked reaching into her pocket and pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.  
“I had a lot of unpacking, sadly my movers decided to put away my groceries and by doing so put things in places I would not so…I needed a proper pick me up.” Shrugging Lilith laid her hands palm up and smiled before putting her hands back together, nodding Zelda exhaled smoke and moved away from the wall she was leaning on.  
“Fair, B positive, room temperature?”  
“Oh, Hilda was grabbing me a refill.” Upon speaking Hilda came up and set the bottle down.  
“Here, you go dear.” Smiling widely Hilda spotted her sister, her smile falling at the look Zelda was giving her.  
“Thank you.” Looking up Lilith saw the exchange and sat confused.  
“Right, I am off.” Hilda turned and made her way to the kitchen.  
“Enjoy your drink.” Zelda walked past rather quickly to the kitchens; Lilith watched her walk off then turned back to her drink not understanding what was happening.  
“I could have gotten her drink!” Zelda hissed, Cerberus and Ambrose watched from the grill as the two sisters started to argue.  
“She was here long before you were, she had already drunk one I was giving her another.” Hilda replied looking confused as she looked over at her husband and son who both shrugged.  
“Just, stop I will continue to serve her today.” Turning Zelda left the room, Hilda watched her go not understanding what even happened.  
Lilith set her half empty bottle down when another one appeared; Lilith looked up at Zelda before taking another gulp of her drink.  
“I didn’t order a third one.” Lilith stated as Zelda begun walking away, no response came so Lilith took the last gulp of her second botte and reached for the third. She never really drank more than two TruBlood’s in a sitting, she didn’t need blood as much or as often as younger vampires. About to take another drink a bottle of Guinness was set down at her table as Zelda walked past with a tray filled with food, setting the TruBlood down Lilith grabbed the Guinness and took a long gulp. Zelda walked past and winked at her; Lilith almost choked on her second gulp. Was the mortal woman flirting with her? Was she secretly a hunter? Was she a fang banger, there were no signs of bites so that couldn’t be the case? Or maybe she just wanted to try fucking a vampire?  
No, Zelda didn’t seem like the type. Taking another gulp of the beer, Lilith sat back in her booth and begun to watch the bar. It was Saturday night and it was getting busier the later it got, standing up and leaving her booth she went to a far corner of the bar close to the kitchen so she could be left alone and observe. Her beers soon turned to red wine, Ambrose stepped out of the kitchen and sat down beside her.  
“Ambrose, my parents own the place.” Lilith shook the young man’s hand.  
“Lilith.”  
“If it helps, I am a bit of an outcast in the town as well, they aren’t open to those that are different.” Raising his eyebrows Lilith nodded picking up on what the man was saying, sipping her wine Lilith nodded in understanding. It was late and Lilith figured it would be best to get home, leaving the bar and money behind Lilith begun to leave but stopped at the door when Zelda came up. Opening the door and motioning for Zelda to leave first she followed behind and looked up at the moon.  
“Its gorgeous tonight.” Zelda spoke, Lilith nodded then looked at Zelda who was looking down and at her.  
“So, I can walk you to your vehicle if you like?” Zelda nodded as they went around the building and towards the back where Zelda’s black SUV sat, turning Zelda went to speak but stopped as Lilith looked at her.  
“My attitude earlier, it wasn’t anger towards you it was with my sister I…” Quirking her eyebrow Lilith took a step towards Zelda waiting for her to respond.   
“I was wanting to serve your drinks to you tonight, I…got a little jealous.”  
“Jealous, of your straight, married sister bringing me a drink.” Smirking Lilith stepped even closer; Zelda bit her bottom lip as she looked into Lilith’s eyes. Neither knew who moved first but one second they were standing close to each other than the next they were in the back of Zelda’s SUV that luckily had the seats folded down. Kissing grew more persistent and needy as clothes came off and naked flesh touched, Lilith was far from cold to the touch she was in fact burning hot.  
“Lilith!” Zelda gasped out as Lilith nibbled, kissed and licked her way down Zelda’s body. It had been a long time since she found herself this drawn to someone and Lilith wanted to taste every inch of the woman but she knew she would have to hold back, luckily years of being a vampire had taught her proper restraint.  
“Wait…” Lilith stopped before she went any lower, letting the zipper between her teeth slip out Lilith looked up at Zelda who was looking down at her a look of slight fear.  
“We can stop, I get it I’m a vampire and you can’t trust…” Lilith started to sit up and pull away, Zelda sat up quickly and placed her hands-on Lilith’s arms.  
“No, I want to believe me I really want to have sex with you I have the moment I saw you walk into the bar before I even realized you were a vampire. I do feel as though I can trust you even though this is only our second time meeting but, my niece is home alone with one of her friends and I should be home. If something happened to her…”  
“I understand, I had a family once.” Lilith whispered a sadness in her voice, Zelda’s shoulders sagged.  
“I do want to continue this?” Zelda said as she bit her lip and tilted Lilith’s head to look at her.  
“When are you off work next?”  
“Tuesday.”  
“Well, then how about Tuesday night I pick you up at lets says six and I take you out to dinner.”  
“Will you be able to be out at that time, and will you be able to eat I think the bar is the only place in town that serves TruBlood.” Worry filled Zelda’s voice, smiling at the thought Lilith reached down and picked up both of their tops passing Zelda hers and then starting to put on and button up hers.  
“Let’s just say, I am a little bit older than most vampires which gives me special powers.” Winking, Lilith opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle Zelda followed close behind then opened up the driver side door. Reaching in and grabbing a paper and pen she gave Lilith her address then let out a shaky breath, the two moved towards each other and kissed the other gently.  
“How about you come over to my place at six o’clock and I make dinner, I will even pick up some TruBlood just in case?” Smirking Lilith nodded her response making Zelda smile lightly and blush.  
“Goodnight, Zelda Spellman.” Lilith smiled before vanishing, Zelda gasped then chuckled. She had a date with a vampire, smiling Zelda got into the vehicle and started on her drive home. She had a date; it had been so long since she had been on a date and with someone so attractive.  
When Zelda arrived home, she was giddy for the first time in years, all of the emotions welling up inside her made her feel completely overwhelmed in the best way. She was so overwhelmed that both Sabrina and her friend Roz noticed, looking at each other they extend the popcorn bowl towards Zelda who took it and begun to eat some of the snack. Looking at her aunt Sabrina smirked at what she saw on her aunts’ neck, clearing her throat Roz turned and saw what Sabrina was looking at. Smiling the two nodded and Sabrina started to try to get information out of her aunt, as the old zombie movie played silently.  
“That’s a fresh-looking hickey you have their Aunt Zee.” Sabrina smirked as Zelda quickly flushed, practically shoving the bowl in Sabrina’s arms she ran towards the bathroom. Chuckling the teenagers followed behind Zelda, watching as they saw the panic drain from Zelda’s features. She trusted Lilith but she couldn’t help the bit of fear that had clung to her, Sabrina picking up on her aunt’s fear motioned for Roz to leave who nodded and went upstairs to Sabrina’s room.  
“You thought it was a vampire bite?” Zelda quickly looked up at her niece through the mirror, panic taking over Zelda turned and wrapped her arms around herself.  
“We have had a vampire move into town and….”  
“The gorgeous brunette that was sitting in one of the booths earlier today?” Zelda’s face looked at her niece in wonder. “She had a bottle of TruBlood in front of her, it wasn’t rocket science.” Shrugging Sabrina closed the bathroom door behind her.  
“Yeah, anyways I don’t know I like her and she walked me to my car and…”  
“Things got hot and heavy.” Wiggling her eyebrows Zelda scoffed at the behavior.  
“Sabrina…”  
“Oh, come on Aunt Zee I am seventeen I have had a boyfriend for almost two years and you put me on birth control a year ago we can talk about this. Especially, since my entire life you have raised me and you have not once gone out on a date and I can only assume that sappy look you had earlier wasn’t just from a heavy make out session!” Sabrina shrugged looking at her aunt with a smile, Zelda sighed she was uncomfortable with this topic especially with her niece. Running her hands through her hair Zelda looked at Sabrina, she was almost a fully-grown woman.  
“To Hell with it! Yes, we have a date on Tuesday her name is Lilith and yes, I thought it was a bite. I trust her and I know she didn’t bite me I knew then too I just couldn’t help the fear. She seems far more, reserved than the vampires that are always talked about on TV and on the radio. Whenever I have asked about vampire things, she mentions that she is older than most.” Sitting down on the edge of the tub Zelda and Sabrina begun to relax into the discussion.  
“So, you don’t know exactly how old she is?”  
“Not a clue, she said she moved here for peace and quiet.”  
“Well, she may have moved here for peace and quiet but it doesn’t sound like that is what she wants from you.” Chuckling and nudging her aunt who just rolled her eyes.  
“Sabrina, I am trying to have a serious discussion with you.”  
“Serious, yes I got it. I will stay at Roz’s on Tuesday night; her dad will let me since we have a project coming up next week anyways.” Sabrina laughed patting Zelda on the shoulder and leaving the bathroom. Sighing Zelda put her head in her hands, maybe Sabrina wasn’t grown up enough just yet?  
Tuesday arrived and Zelda had come back from the store and started preparing the meal, should she make Lilith’s steak rare. Deciding that was best Zelda made sure she made a little bit of left overs for her and Sabrina for tomorrow, she had just finished plating up the food and pouring the wine when a knock echoed throughout the house. Taking in a shaky breath and making sure there were no issues with her dress Zelda walked towards the door and opened it slowly, Lilith stood at the door a bottle of wine and a bottle of TruBlood in her hands.  
“Wow, you look gorgeous.” Lilith spoke as she took in Zelda’s tight black dress that ended just above her knee, the chest was cut in a way leaving a decent amount of her chest exposed along with her neck. Lilith was very happy that in this moment she was an aged vampire because she would not have been able to contain herself otherwise. Blushing Zelda opened the door wider and motioned for Lilith to come in, smiling Lilith stepped inside the house and looked around it was a rather huge house especially for two people.  
“You look gorgeous as well.” Zelda replied as she took in the black pantsuit Lilith had on, the black blouse underneath it was sheer and left little to the imagination.  
Following Zelda to the table Lilith pushed the chair out enough for Zelda to sit down, finally sitting in her seat Lilith smiled at the small bit of rare steak. Both women were nervous to start conversation but once it started there was no slowing down as they breezed into topic after topic.  
“So, you mention you are older than most vampires how old would you be exactly?” Zelda asked taking a sip of her wine, Lilith chuckled she knew Zelda would ask.  
“Let, me just say that I have no doubts that you are going to taste far sweeter than Cleopatra.” A blush creeped up Zelda’s chest at the compliment and the realization as to what the woman had just said.  
“That has been, thousands of years.” Zelda spoke softly as she looked at Lilith who nodded.  
“Does that make you uncomfortable?”  
“No, I thought it would but no it doesn’t. How have you managed to survive for so long?”   
“Being very careful, see during that time you could move from one city to another and be a different person and come back twenty years later and it would be all knew people. Then the years passed and soon I would have to stay away longer and longer and move more and more, I once lived in a jungle for years without ever seeing another person. It was some time before I met another like me, we would always stay in the shadows and keep to ourselves it wasn’t until the last few hundred years we started coming out more. And well now, I can stay in a town and be open about what and who I am granted my kind is still hunted but it helps that I am far more experienced than my younger counterparts.” Taking a small bite of the rare meat, Lilith felt her insides flutter at the taste even with it being rare it helped her feel a little bit human.  
“It must be more terrifying now to be a vampire than it was back then.”  
“Honestly, yes. I could sleep all day and work all night because it was cooler at night so nobody questioned it since that is what most people did and when it came to feeding well, I could cover that up easily. Royals enjoyed orgies and many enjoyed blood play, I rarely had to bite anyone back then.” Gulping Zelda wanted to berate herself, she shouldn’t be getting turned on at this knowledge. Reaching over and gulping down her wine Zelda tried to compose herself, smirking and drinking her own wine Lilith could hear Zelda’s heart race and her blood course heavily through her body at Lilith’s words. So, the human liked things rough?  
“How about you?”  
“How about me what?”  
“Do you like orgies or when things get rough?” Leaning forward enough so her chest was on display Lilith looked at Zelda with desire, looking down Zelda gulped. To Hell with the plates, pushing them out of her way Zelda lunged forward and pulled Lilith towards her by the lapels of her jacket. Lips and tongues battled as the two women moved away from the table and making their way towards the stairs, with her vampiric strength Lilith picked Zelda up easily allowing muscular legs to wrap around her as she took the stairs quickly with her speed.   
Slamming into a wall, Lilith’s mouth trailed down to Zelda’s neck nipping at the fading hickey. Gasping Zelda clung to Lilith even tighter, the things the woman could do with her mouth.  
“Left, or right?”  
“Right.” Zelda gasped out as Lilith tightened her hold and sped down the hall, lips touching lips and tongues slipping into the others mouth. Zelda unwrapped her legs and let them touch the ground as she turned the handle on the door to her room, falling into the room the two women begun removing each other’s clothes as they made their way to the bed. Falling onto the bed both women laughed but stopped as they soon let their lips touching again, clothes started flying across the room allowing for flesh to touch flesh again. When lips parted Zelda went to speak but stopped when she heard Sabrina yelling from down the stairs, groaning in annoyance Zelda let her hands fall from Lilith.  
“Aunt Zee, I’m home!”  
“What the fuck!” Zelda whimpered; Lilith moved away from the red head. Zelda quickly stood and threw on her dress, racing out the bedroom door leaving Lilith sitting on the bed.  
“Good thing I am not a man, or this would be even more frustrating.” Lilith whispered to the empty room as she stood up and started throwing her blouse and jacket back on.  
“What happened to the plates?” Sabrina asked as Zelda came into the kitchen, turning and looking at her aunt it dawned on Sabrina what had happened. “It’s Tuesday, I’m sorry I forgot to talk to Roz about staying over.”  
“Sabrina…” Zelda seethed but then stopped as Lilith stepped into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of True Blood off the counter and removing the magnetic bottle opener from the refrigerator Lilith opened the bottle.  
“I should probably go.” Lilith replied with a weak smile.  
“No, I messed up I wasn’t supposed to be here tonight. Sabrina.” Stepping up to Lilith Sabrina extended a hand, setting the bottle down Lilith took the girls hand in hers and shook it gently.  
“Lilith.”  
“Right, so I will just go up to my room and put my noise canceling earbuds in and go to bed. Enjoy the rest of your date.” Smiling Sabrina started to leave the kitchen, Zelda blushed with embarrassment.  
“Your niece is very…out spoken.” Lilith hesitated on trying to find a kind word or two, lifting the bottle of TruBlood and taking a gulp the synthetic blood would have to do to satiate her for the moment.  
“She is a pain in the ass.” Walking over to the broom and starting to sweep up broken pieces of plate and food Zelda replied with irritation as she swept.  
“So, you planned on us having sex.” Lilith smirked as she walked up next to Zelda and nudged her with her hip, biting her lip with a smile and raising her eyebrows as she did so. Zelda looked at the vampire and chuckled with a flush rising at her neck.  
“I did no such thing; Sabrina was the one who insisted on staying at her friend’s house. I figured if we had sex then we had sex, we never have to have sex with each other it wouldn’t bother me any.” Zelda shrugged and shook her head turning away from Lilith who scoffed and rolled her eyes the human was going to drive her crazy.  
“Now, that I don’t believe for a single second.”  
“Well you should.” Zelda huffed as she dumped the contents in the dustpan into the trash, putting the broom and dustpan against the refrigerator Zelda turned and crossed her arms as she looked at Lilith. Chuckling lightly, Lilith walked up the island in the kitchen and leaned her hip against it. Crossing her arms as well Lilith stared Zelda down, shaking her head Lilith continued to chuckle.  
“I don’t see what is so funny.”  
“Zelda, I am a vampire you can’t lie to me like I am some human.”  
“What makes you think I am lying?” Raising her head and pushing out her chest a little, Lilith could tell Zelda was riled up. Wondering just how much further she could push the other woman Lilith pushed away from the island and walked the short distance to Zelda slowly making her pulse quicken, gotcha. Zelda’s pulse was thumping rapidly, she felt like the prey being stalked by the predator and something about that feeling turned her on.  
“Your pulse gives you away, the blood flowing through your veins.” Walking slowly past and letting a finger gently brush along Zelda’s arm as she stepped behind the red headed woman, Lilith could sense Zelda’s heart beating faster and her breath quickening. Her finger brushed up Zelda’s arm slowly, that hand then moved Zelda’s hair to the side. Leaning down Lilith breathed in deeply beside Zelda’s ear making her shudder, smirking Lilith chuckled as she kissed lightly behind Zelda’s ear.  
“Lilith…” Zelda gasped leaning her head back exposing more of her neck, kissing down to Zelda’s pulse point Lilith wrapped her other arm around Zelda’s hip.  
“I can go if you like.” Lilith whispered before licking the throbbing vein that was exposed to her, sucking in air Zelda gasped then moaned as Lilith’s tongue tasted her.   
“Please…” Zelda’s eyes shut as her body begun to shake, Lilith tightened her hold as she nibbled and licked at Zelda’s neck and collar.  
“Please, what?”  
“Don’t…go…” Zelda breathlessly spoke between gasps, Lilith moved around Zelda so she was in front of her. Tilting her head Lilith looked at Zelda whose eyes opened slowly, desire in both of their eyes raising her arms Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith and pulled her closer. Stepping into the pull Lilith took a grasp of Zelda’s hair and pushed the woman’s mouth to hers, both women gasped as their lips finally met. Breaking the kiss both women looked into the other’s eyes communicating without words, Lilith groaned and begun to bring Zelda’s lips back to hers.  
“Don’t be gentle…” Zelda spoke in between kisses, Lilith growled and looked at Zelda who nodded. Nodding Lilith picked Zelda up in one fell swoop and sped them back up to her room, by the time Zelda felt her back hit the bed her clothes were gone and Lilith was naked on top of her. Moaning Zelda wrapped her arms and legs around the other woman and let herself get carried away in the sensations, it had been so long and there was just something in the way that Lilith touched her that made her feel alive.  
It was hours later when Lilith groaned awake, sun was shining outside. Groaning Lilith needed blood, especially after last night glancing at the clock Lilith smirked okay maybe just two hours ago. Shutting her eyes, Lilith sat up and lightly cracked them open to look at Zelda who was laying on her stomach back bare and exposed. Smiling, Lilith leaned down and kissed Zelda’s shoulder she liked this human she liked her so much she didn’t bite her not even when there were points where she really wanted too. Standing up slowly, Lilith knew she needed to feed and she remembered seeing a six pack of TruBlood on the counter. In the kitchen Sabrina sat eating breakfast with Harvey, Roz and Theo the three had come over so they could all ride to school together.  
“So, your Aunt Zelda had a date last night, and with a vampire?” Roz asked her jaw dropped, Harvey and Theo looked at Sabrina with wonder.  
“Yeah, I was supposed to stay at your place. Her name is Lilith and she has this mysterious, badass vibe going.”  
“Her, your Aunt is a lesbian?” Theo perked up at this information.  
“I guess so, I mean my Aunt Zelda and I don’t really talk about sex. My Aunt Hilda and Uncle Cee don’t talk about my Aunt Zelda’s past much either, I’ve asked and all I get is that I should ask her.” Shrugging Sabrina grabbed her juice and took a drink, before anyone could respond all four looked up as Lilith literally breezed into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of TruBlood, Lilith twisted the cap right off and started to chug the contents.  
Jaws dropped as they watched the vampire twist off another cap and chug a second then a third bottle. Taking a large gulp of a fourth bottle Lilith felt her energy coming back, chuckling Lilith turned then stopped as she saw four human teenagers looking at her. Thankfully, she had grabbed a pair of Zelda’s sunglasses from her room.  
“Morning…” Lilith rasped out, three of the four waved awkwardly the fourth person was Sabrina who sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and a knowing smirk in place.  
“It was a rough night last night.” Sabrina spoke, making her friends and Harvey blush and look between the two.  
“Was it?” Lilith replied, grabbing her empty bottles and placing them in a recycling bin before turning and looking back at Sabrina.  
“Yeah, woke up early this morning to a loud scream. Thought it was a banshee.” Lilith smirked; this girl was playing with fire. She knew exactly which time the girl was talking about, however Sabrina thought it had been Lilith who had screamed. Chuckling, Lilith removed the sunglasses knowing her eyes would still look vampiric making the girls friends gasp.  
“I think your Aunt would be insulted with the knowledge that you think she is a banshee.” Smiling slyly Lilith nodded to the other three and made her way out of the kitchen, Sabrina shut her eyes and groaned at what she had just been told leaving her with an image she didn’t want.  
“I regret telling my aunt she should go on a date with you!” Sabrina hollered, Lilith just laughed and sped back up to Zelda’s room. Closing the door lightly Lilith looked at Zelda’s still sleeping form, slowly Lilith walked over to the other side of the bed setting her bottle down she slowly removed Zelda’s robe and tossed it onto the chair in the corner of the room as she climbed into the bed and cuddled up behind the red headed human. Still asleep Zelda pushed up closer to Lilith, sighing as she fell deeper into sleep. Smiling Lilith closed her eyes and let her body rest, warmth coursed through her body for the first time in years and it felt wonderful.


	3. The Past Can Be a Haunted Place, Especially For A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Lilith back story here...that is pretty much it. I own nothing but me own mistakes! Let me know what you think!

Zelda sat on her bed, hours had passed and Lilith was still resting glancing over at her alarm clock it read ten minutes till six in the evening. When do vampires awaken, it was still daylight outside but the sun was going to start setting at six. Sighing Zelda looked down at Lilith and gently stroked the woman’s full hair, smiling Zelda barely knew this woman but she could feel herself falling for her it was like she finally found what she had been searching for all of these years. For as long as she could remember she had always felt incomplete, she had found solace in drugs, alcohol, sex, even education but none of those things made her feel whole not until her eyes met Lilith’s did everything start making sense. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear Lilith awaken, the woman smiled up at her and sat up so their faces were just a few inches apart.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi.” The two women chuckled.  
“My niece tells me a rather interesting story about something that happened this morning.” Zelda spoke as she looked at Lilith pointedly, looking down Lilith lightly blushed.  
“She started it.” Lilith replied as she looked back up at Zelda a smile on her face, chuckling Zelda pulled Lilith towards her who closed the distance allowing lips to brush.  
“Tell me more about you, what all you have seen, where you have lived, I want to know everything.” Zelda spoke as she looked into Lilith’s eyes, gulping Lilith felt fear rise up inside her the last person to look at her in such a way had been Adam and look what happened to him. She hadn’t marked Zelda though so she would be safe as long as it remained that way.  
Laying in the bed wrapped in each other’s arms Lilith begun to tell Zelda about her life thus far, there were bits she left out for the woman’s safety seeing as some of the vampires might still be alive and she couldn’t risk her knowing certain things. Zelda was smart though, far smarter than any other human Lilith had come across.  
“There are pieces being left out, why?” Zelda asked.  
“I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“I won’t.”  
“No, you will if I tell you everything then you are going to have to understand that I will never bite you because if I do…you will get hurt and I might not be able to save you.” Tears begun to lightly fall from Lilith’s eyes as she pulled Zelda closer to her as they looked into each other’s eyes.  
“So, you won’t mind if I grow old, white hair, wrinkly I will die and you would be left here?”  
“I will love your white hair and your wrinkles and no I wouldn’t be left here because you go, I go. Zelda Spellman, I don’t know how but in the short amount of time of meeting you I feel at peace again, I feel complete and I don’t want to ever do without that feeling again because with you I feel human again.” Lilith replied placing a light kiss on Zelda’s lips, tears ran freely as they pulled away and looked into the others eyes.  
“Okay, I want to know everything.”  
“It is a very a long story.” Smiling Zelda sat up and positioned herself so she had her back against the headboard and a pillow in her lap, chuckling Lilith sat up and begun her story.  
“I will start from when I was turned, I had been living in a village for a while I had always moved around a lot mostly because I would get ran out because I was a witch and once it was found out there was always the one or two that didn’t welcome it.”  
“A witch like a real witch, I was always led to believe that witches had died out.”  
“They had in a way; ones that had survived had performed bindings for their future kin so that way they couldn’t be harmed.”  
“Bindings, like they bound the magic of their future family members from being able to perform magic?” Zelda sat up even more intrigued.  
“Yes, the village I was living in before being turned was small and was still relatively new. I had gone out into the woods one night; I needed specific herbs and they had to be picked at the proper hour. While I was out, he stood, it was in a clearing in the woods he held out his hand and told me he had been waiting for me. Inside I knew not to go but I did anyways he was so captivating I couldn’t not move towards him, once my hand was in his he told me how he could make me even more powerful and that I would be his queen.” Lilith’s eyes darkened as she begun to remember, Zelda listened and watched as Lilith got lost in her past.   
“I felt myself wanting what he offered, I didn’t hesitate to say yes he leaned towards me and at first he kissed my neck then pain ripped through my body as he bit down and drank.”  
“You don’t have a mark though?” A tear fell down Lilith’s face.  
“I do, another reason why I can get away with some things that other vampires can’t is I was a witch before and I am still a witch. I can perform spells still I could probably do even more but I have grown, lazy in my old age but a glamour spell, that is one that will always come in handy.” Taking in a shaky breath Zelda leaned forward and took one of Lilith’s hands into both of hers.  
“I would like to see it, please.” Zelda whispered, nodding Lilith took a deep breath as she let her glamour come down. Gasping Zelda saw the scaring of the bite but also the many scars that littered Lilith’s body, looking up into Lilith’s eyes Zelda felt her body trembling.  
“I have far more than one scar, darling.” Tears lightly fell, Zelda leaned forward and begun to kiss Lilith gently. Falling into the kiss the two women let their bodies hit the mattress, light gasps begun to fill the silence of the room. A loud knock caused the two women to stop hands still touching bits of flesh that it could.  
“Aunt Zee?” Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes Zelda cleared her throat.  
“Yes, Sabrina?”   
“May I come in; I have some homework I am struggling with.” Sighing the two women broke apart, Lilith quickly moving towards Zelda’s robe. Zelda stood up going towards the door, turning around Zelda saw Lilith sitting on the bed the robe secularly around her and her glamour clearly back into place.  
“What homework are you struggling with?” Sabrina walked into the room stopping for a moment as she saw Lilith in her aunt’s robe, looking behind her Sabrina noticed how said aunt’s blouse was slightly wrinkled.  
“History, and seeing as a vampire is around!” Sabrina flopped onto the bed textbook and notebook in hand.  
“Sabrina, just because Lilith is a vampire that doesn’t mean she knows the answers to your homework and also she doesn’t have to help you.” Zelda replied walking over to her bed and sitting down on it glaring at her niece.  
“I don’t mind, I enjoy history especially since I have lived through much of it.” Lilith shrugged nodding her head at Sabrina to ask her questions, smiling Sabrina opened her notebook where her paper with questions on it was held.  
“So, my homework has questions from all different time periods since it is a finals paper, the first question is Vikings fact or fiction?”  
“Vikings were real.” Lilith replied a puzzled look on her face.  
“No, the TV show Vikings fact or fiction.”  
“Oh, um both much is right but much is highly inaccurate.” Nodding Sabrina wrote in her notebook, Zelda’s eyes squinted she was on to Sabrina and what she was doing.  
“Did you know any Vikings?” Sabrina asked as she continued to write in her notebook, smirking Lilith couldn’t help but shake her head. The human girl thought she was clever, Lilith sat up straighter.  
“Yes, I actually did it was actually a very pleasant experience. The villagers liked my use of herbs and women were in charge also they made great beer and mead.” Lilith chuckled as Sabrina and Zelda’s eyes both widened.  
“Next question has to do with Egypt.” Zelda and Lilith both looked at each other, a blush started to rise up Zelda’s shoulders and neck Sabrina looked up to ask her question but stopped when she noticed how the two women were looking at each other.   
“I could just go.” Sabrina cleared her throat, making the two women look away from each other and look at Sabrina.  
“No, what is the question?” Lilith chuckled, looking between the two Sabrina debated on just leaving anyways.  
“Nefertiti, did you know her?”   
“This sound more like your own personal questions versus questions for school.” Replying Lilith crossed her arms and stared the young girl down, letting her shoulders drop Sabrina lamented.  
“Alright, fine they are my own questions. My Aunt said you kept bringing up how you were older than most vampires, I got curious and I figured it would be rude if I just asked so…”  
“So, you thought you would lie about homework so you could ask my…” Two sets of eyes looked at Zelda as she stopped on the last bit of her sentence.  
“Ask your what?” Lilith asked a slight smile gracing her face, Zelda gulped then replied.  
“My date questions about history that she may or may not have lived through.”  
“Right, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have lied but I got curious.” Sabrina whined as she looked at Lilith then her aunt, chuckling Lilith looked at Sabrina.  
“Heard a lot about her but never met.” Lilith replied, Sabrina’s book of questions slipped away as she begun to think of a bigger question.  
“If vampires are real what other things are?”  
“Werewolves, witches, fairies to an extent they aren’t what most people imagine and witches.”  
“Really, anything else?”   
“Sabrina, why don’t you go downstairs for a moment we will be down shortly.” Not knowing what happened, Sabrina stood and left the room knowing her aunts tone meant business. Once Sabrina left Lilith let her glamour slip again, Zelda let out a shaky breath.  
“How long ago was that small village in your history?” Zelda asked, Lilith looked off in thought squinting a little.  
“Honestly, I don’t remember time when I became a vampire seemed irrelevant seeing as I could live forever. There were certain cultures and places I remember, people, other beings but the more I think back the more of a blur it seems. Egypt, Mesopotamia, Rome, Constantinople they all feel so much more recent than back then. The plague was one of the scariest times, drinking plague riddled blood was not safe so I would go days without feeding as I tried to leave but it always seemed to be in step with me. I saw innocent men, women and children get loaded onto boats so many times. The only reason I can place things is because of written history now but before then it all blended together.” Lilith seemed to zone out as she begun to have flashbacks of her life over the years, trying to place everything was growing difficult.  
“You were bitten by another vampire so; you aren’t the oldest one, are you?”  
“Maybe, almost five hundred years ago the vampire who turned me was still alive. There is a council of ancients seven are to always sit on the council, I have been asked many times over the years to join but I keep refusing.”  
“Why?”  
“Originally it was for selfish reasons I wanted to have fun and not deal with politics but now, I am tired of all of that. I don’t care what all they decide any more it has nothing to do with me since I don’t associate with other vampires and haven’t in a very long time.”  
“Are those on the council older than you?” Zelda scooted forward growing more intrigued with what she was learning, clearing her throat Lilith adjusted her seating and looked at Zelda.  
“At one point yes, but now only one is older than me and I would like to not see him again.” Fear passed over Lilith’s eyes, Zelda decided not to push further instead she nodded and leaned forward so her lips brushed along Lilith’s.   
It was three days later when Zelda and Lilith saw each other again, they had been texting and talking on the phone but Lilith had become a bit of a hermit inside her cottage since her day with Zelda. Lilith sat at the bar laughing with Ambrose, catching Zelda’s eye on occasion who would always leave with a slight blush.   
“He had abs everywhere!” Ambrose gossiped; Lilith laughed at the comment.  
“Really, everywhere?”  
“Yes!”   
“Okay, you two enough of that chit chat.” Hilda waved a towel between the two, it may have been Saturday night but the bar was slow seeing as it wasn’t a pay weekend in Greendale but they still had a few small parties. Lilith finished her drink, Hilda lifted up another bottle of beer nodding Lilith figured she could drink another and be fine. It was around three in the morning when the last customer left the bar, Zelda was behind the bar cleaning things up when she walked up to Lilith. Moving a lose bit of hair behind her ear and biting her lip Zelda leaned towards Lilith getting the woman’s attention.  
“Sabrina is at her friend Roz’s tonight.”  
“Is she.” Lilith grinned as she polished off the last of her beer, Zelda took the bottle and begun messing with it.  
“We haven’t really set up when we would see each other again, I was surprised when you showed up tonight. If you don’t want to see me anymore, I understand, I probably overstepped with my questions…”  
“I want to see you again, which is why I’m here I am just frightened. The last time I got close to someone they were killed and I don’t want that to happen to you.” Nodding Zelda tossed the bottle in the recycling bin and looked back at Lilith upon feeling her hand on hers.   
“I would love to come over tonight.” A flush ran up Zelda’s chest and neck as Lilith smiled at her and gently stroked her pulse point at her wrist.  
“The bar is clean; I’m heading out Hilda!” Zelda hollered quickly removing her apron and coming out from the bar with her purse and jacket in her arms, chuckling Lilith turned on the bar stool standing up and placing an arm over her shoulders. Hilda, Cee and Ambrose came out from the back to all comment but stopped as they saw Lilith and Zelda leaving together laughing and smiling at each other.   
“So, does this mean a vampire is going to be my new auntie not that I’m complaining she is cool as Hell!” Ambrose put up his hands in mock defense, Cee and Hilda rolled their eyes at their son.  
“Go and finish up the grill so we can get out of here.” Cee motioned, the two shook their heads as Ambrose walked off.  
“That boy.”  
“Yeah, so how do you truly feel about your sister spending time with a vampire? If what Sabrina said is true, they have gotten close in a very short amount of time.” Looking at his wife who sighed as she sat down at one of the tables, shrugging Hilda begun to speak.  
“Zelda, does what Zelda wants I like Lilith a lot she is very kind but I can’t help my own fears. I know like human beings there is good and bad but how do you know she isn’t bad, hearing about how they can manipulate humans with just a simple look. I don’t believe Lilith has done that but I can’t help the fears. Zelda, has always been stubborn and that has gotten her hurt many times this time it could be fatal.” Hilda looked at the door where her sister had just left out of, taking her hand Cee nodded in understanding.  
“I agree, I too have those same fears it is wrong to judge like that but like you I am going to trust your sister on this but I will keep a close eye when she is around.”  
“Thank you.”  
It was just after one in the morning when Sabrina and Roz made it out of the window without alerting Roz’s parents high fiving they ran off where Harvey and Theo were already waiting in Harvey’s truck. Getting into the truck the four teenagers drove off laughing as they rolled down the windows and blasted music. Zelda and Lilith walked inside Zelda’s home, making it not even three steps before they were wrapped around each other. Halfway up the stairs the phone started ringing, lips broke apart as a worried look passed over Zelda’s features. Going to the phone Zelda answered it on the fifth ring.  
“This is she…what! I will be right there!” Hanging up the phone Zelda started grabbing her purse and jacket, walking over to the frazzled woman Lilith stopped her  
“What happened?”  
“Sabrina, her and Roz must have snuck out there was an accident I have to get to the hospital.”  
“Okay, do you have everything.”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, wrap your arms around me.” Nodding Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith and soon felt everything rushing past her, feeling everything come to a stop all but her stomach that begun to flip Zelda slowly let go as Lilith kept a hold of her.  
“Thank you.”   
“It’s your niece I understand, can you walk?”  
“I think so.”  
“Good, I brought us right to the door.” Nodding and getting her baring’s Zelda stormed into the hospital, soon the rest of the kid’s parents and families piled into the hospital all demanding answers. Lilith felt completely out of place but she didn’t want to leave Zelda especially at a time like this. Death, pain and loss was something Lilith was an expert with.  
Time passed as they all sat in the waiting room, a man whom Lilith learned was Roz’s father was staring her down. Clearing her throat and adjusting her sitting position Lilith looked over at Zelda who was shaking her leg and drumming her fingers, taking said hand in hers she noticed Zelda begin to calm down. Sensing someone coming, Lilith looked up quickly alerting everyone just as a doctor walked in.  
“I was worried sick, what were you thinking?” Zelda asked her voice raising as she wrapped her arms around Sabrina who was sporting a cast on her left arm.  
“I’m sorry Aunt Zee, we were just going out driving and talking that’s it. A deer came out of nowhere and Harvey braked, it is all blurry after that are my friends okay is Harvey okay?” Sabrina asked as tears fell from her eyes.  
“Yes, they are all bruised up as well but they are all alright luckily you four were all wearing seatbelts.” Pulling Sabrina in again the two hugged, Lilith stood off to the side feeling awkward again.  
“I am going to sleep on the way home.” Sabrina replied as the hug ended and she hopped off the hospital bed.  
“Oh, we didn’t drive will she be okay too go home like that?” Zelda looked at Lilith who looked the girl over.  
“You don’t have a concussion?”  
“No, my arm took most of the damage.” Holding up her casted arm, Lilith nodded.  
“She should be fine.”  
“How did you two get here if you didn’t take the SUV?”  
“That was awesome! Can we do it again?” Sabrina asked as they came to a stop at the house, Lilith chuckled but stopped upon seeing Zelda going pale.   
“Maybe some other time.”  
“Alright, well good night.” Sabrina started to run off but stopped at what she heard.  
“You are grounded for two weeks.”  
“What, Aunt Zee…”  
“You snuck out, from your friends house to go cruising with your friends and boyfriend. Two weeks is being lenient.”  
“Fine.” Sabrina shrugged making her way upstairs her shoulders slouched.  
“I’m sorry, that obviously did not turn out how I planned.” Zelda muttered looking out and seeing the sun starting to creep up.  
“Its alright, as long as Sabrina is safe.” Looking back and seeing the sun coming up Lilith sighed knowing she had to be getting home.  
“You could stay here; I actually have a surprise for you something I bought the day after you stayed over.”  
“What did you buy?” A flirtatious grin took over Lilith’s smile, Zelda chuckled and took Lilith’s hand and guided her upstairs.  
Once in the bedroom, Zelda closed and locked the door and turned on a small table lamp and went towards the window in her bedroom and moved her arms in a flourish.  
“Blackout curtains, it takes a lot to get any light through there so I figured if you stay over, I can’t have you getting all burnt up so…”  
“You invested in curtains so I don’t burn up.” Lilith felt her eyes watering, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.  
“I can take them back if you don’t like them.” Thinking she over stepped Zelda begun to panic, Lilith shook her head and went up to Zelda and hugged her.  
“I love them, and this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Kissing Zelda lightly the two fell into the emotions and allowed themselves to get swept up in the moment.  
“What does it feel like to bite someone? I’ve heard it can be orgasmic?” Zelda asked as her and Lilith laid on her bed spent from their activities.  
“It depends on the situation, but yes it can feel rather orgasmic. My last serious relationship was many years ago, and he would let me bite him but biting someone on a regular basis in that type of situation leaves a mark more than puncture wounds it makes it to where other vampires can smell them and know they are claimed.”  
“He is the one that was killed?”  
“Yes, his name was Adam and he was so very kind he was the sweetest man I had ever known and I knew I shouldn’t have bit him but I fell in love with him and I couldn’t help myself. I wanted him to always be with me, so when I told him he was so elated it was the closest thing to marriage that we could have and he didn’t hesitate. He trusted me and I got him killed because I got selfish.” Lilith whispered, her voice choking at times as tears fell from her eyes as she got lost in her memories. Tears came to Zelda’s eyes as she listened and saw how much the other woman was struggling to tell the story, wrapping her arms around Lilith Zelda pulled her in and held her as she begun to almost sob.  
“I won’t let him take another from me.” Lilith finally said as she begun to calm down, Zelda didn’t know who this man was but she knew that whoever he was she would do anything in her power to protect Lilith from him.


	4. We Are Meant to Be, I Can Just Feel It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit my boss is away at a work conference/convention so I am in charge meaning more hours and less free time. This chapter is a bit of filler but a bit fluffy so...that is okay right??? Any and all mistakes are my own! I own jack all!

The next few weeks past and Lilith found herself most nights and days at Zelda’s house, Lilith didn’t mind she was happy Zelda hadn’t been to her home yet she had so many relics from her long life that she didn’t completely feel like discussing all of the things just yet. However today Lilith was at the Greendale library while Zelda was at work, she had her sunglasses on causing librarians and patrons to stare at her. Shrugging Lilith went into a part of the library labeled local history over the door way, looking through books she found herself pausing as she read the name Spellman. As it turned out the family was one of the original members who settled in Greendale, sitting down with the book Lilith found herself engrossed with learning about her possible girlfriends’ family.  
“Interesting.” Lilith whispered allowed as she closed the book, the woman’s family came over from England and had been a prominent family in their former town. Looking over she saw a computer sitting in the corner, she wasn’t particularly good with computers but she had a hunch. Putting the book away Lilith went up to the checkout desk, looks like she was getting her first library card.  
“May I help you?” The young librarian asked as the older one who had the look of a stereotypical spinster librarian was typing away.  
“Yes, I just moved to town not too long ago and I would like to get a library card.” Smiling Lilith took off her sunglasses.  
“Of course! I have a few questions for you, do you have a driver’s license?”  
“Uh, no I don’t really drive. Um…I do have a few pieces of mail.” Setting out three envelopes from her purse that she was now happy to of grabbed. “I also have a passport if that would help a bit.”  
“That will do just fine!” Handing over the items, Lilith noticed that the older of the two women was no longer typing but was instead watching the exchange.  
“Oh, there is no birthday on here.”  
“Oh, um there won’t be considering I don’t actually know what my birthday is.”  
“How would you not know your birthday.” The young girl laughed a smile and a look of confusion on her face.  
“We weren’t really recording history when I was born.” Her reply caused the girls smile to drop as realization dawned on her, the older of the two stood up fear growing in her eyes.  
“Am I not able to get a library card, I’ve never had one.” Silence settled; Lilith looked between the two women.  
“I think you should leave.” The oldest replied as she reached for the phone.  
“I just want a library card; I don’t want to hurt anybody I just want the card so I can use a computer.” Taking her passport and mail Lilith felt anger welling up inside her, but she remained as composed as she could.  
“Do you have a rough idea of the month?” A hopeful look crossed the young woman’s eyes.  
“November, my parents told me how it was just before the coldest month of the year but that it was the coldest day of the month so…” Shrugging Lilith felt sadness well up as she begun to remember a time that she hadn’t thought about in so very long, nodding the girl started to type.  
“So, the day that would have been…?”  
“Oh, um probably the twenty-third.” The young girl eyeballed her for a moment then typed a bit more before reaching into the drawer, removing a card she scanned it then smiled. Reaching down again she pulled out a few pieces of paper and set them in front of Lilith.  
“This is the library check out policy, hours and also our policies on behaviors while in the library. This states our fees and your responsibility to pay them and what we can do as a government run facility as to what we are legally allowed to do, I will need your signature here and here.” The older of the two librarians stomped off, smiling and shrugging the younger one-handed Lilith a pen. Taking it Lilith read over the paperwork then signed where indicated.  
“Wonderful, now here is your library card Lilith. If you wish to check out books bring them up to me, and if you wish to use the computer enter in your library card number and your birthday which is eleven, twenty-three any questions please feel free to ask.” Taking the card Lilith smiled, turning and walking back to the local history room Lilith felt tears in her eyes.  
Sitting down Lilith typed in the information and begun her long search, looking at her paperwork reading what the printing fees are Lilith begun to print off information finding exactly what she looking for and figuring out why exactly she was so drawn to Zelda. Hours passed and before Lilith knew it the young librarian from before was giving her the ten-minute warning, nodding Lilith logged out and paid for her copies rushing to Zelda’s house Lilith walked in not bothering with knocking. Zelda sat on the couch with Sabrina helping her with homework, the smile Zelda gave her made Lilith feel lighter.  
“So, I went to the local library and got my first ever library card!” Sitting down both Sabrina and Zelda smiled at her.  
“Congratulations, what brought that on?” Zelda asked looking down at Sabrina’s homework then back up at her as she passed it back to the young blonde.  
“I was walking around town and I grew bored so I went to the library, I happened to notice the local history room and I found a book that spoke of the Spellman’s and how they came to Greendale.”  
“Yes, we were one of the first twelve families in Greendale I believe.”   
“Yes, and your family came from England which brought me into doing some research on the computer and that then lead me down memory lane.”  
“Did you know some past family member, please do not tell me you slept with one of my great great aunts or uncles or something.” The look on Zelda’s face made Lilith chuckle as she removed the papers from her bag and stood up and sat down next to Zelda on the couch, Sabrina chuckled as well as she set her books down and leaned in to see the papers.  
“No, I did not but I did know what I believe to be is a very distant aunt. Remember when I told you about how witches bound their future family’s powers?” Nodding Zelda waited for Lilith to continue.  
“Well, I think that your family came from a line of witches that had done that and it would explain why I am so drawn to you. Most of the lines have died out or the magic wasn’t strong enough but your family was one of the strongest so I think that magic is still inside you and your family.” Passing a handful of papers to Zelda, who looked down as she saw pictures and family paperwork in her hands.  
“This woman here, if memory serves me right then she would have been the great great great granddaughter to a witch that I knew that performed the spell binding the family’s powers! Which would mean that you are a witch, both of you are and if that is the case then I could undo the spell!” Jaws dropped as aunt and niece looked at Lilith, then back down at the papers.  
“How, do you prove that? I mean, I trust you but this is…I don’t even have words.”  
“I need to go through some of my own personal books and journals at my cottage but I would say I am very much right.”  
“Well, considering this is my family would I be able to search these books and journals?”  
Lilith felt nervousness building, she knew Zelda but it had been such a short amount of time did she want to let her in like this it had taken Adam years to learn what he had and even then almost four years together and he didn’t know anywhere near what Zelda could learn in a day or a week inside the cottage going through her own personal journals. Gulping Lilith felt nervousness turn to fear, what if Zelda learned to much and it got her killed? What if she read things she didn’t like?  
“Lilith?” Coming to Lilith found two sets of concerned eyes looking at her.  
“I…”  
“You can go through your own journals and I can look through the books if that will make you feel better.” The hurt in Zelda’s eyes was masked quickly but Lilith still saw it, looking down then back up Lilith felt terrible but she couldn’t risk her getting hurt.  
“It isn’t anything against you, there are just things in my journals that the information if you had it and the wrong sort found out you knew some of those things, they wouldn’t hesitate to harm you or worse because of that information. I will tell you things, I swear it but, in this case, I need to go through my own journals. I’m sorry.” Zelda nodded as she set the papers down on the coffee table, standing up she left the living room without saying a word.  
“Don’t be hurt by that, it’s just how my Aunt Zee is give her a bit and she will come around. Is the stuff really that bad?” Sabrina picked up the papers then looked at Lilith, handing the girl the rest of the papers Lilith bit her lip debating on how she wanted to respond.  
“It can be not just for your aunt but you and the rest of your family, one doesn’t live for as long as I have without making enemies along the way.” Standing up Lilith went to find Zelda; it wasn’t hard she could smell the woman’s natural scent and her blood a mile away. Closing the door behind her as she entered the bedroom, she saw Zelda sitting on her bed crossed legged looking at a tarot card deck, humming Lilith walked over and sat across from Zelda.  
“I was drawn to these when I was six years old, we had gone to the local antique shop my grandmother loved antiquing and because the three of us were small we could get into every little space to see what was around. When I saw these cards, I knew I had to have them they were expensive but I wanted them so I did everything I could to save up to have enough for them. I went almost every week with my grandmother just to make sure the cards were still there, finally after two months I had enough saved. Our grandmother would give is three dollars each and we could spend it on anything, I would save mine then I did more chores around the house anything but I saved it. Went in and like clockwork grandmother gave me three dollars, said I could buy whatever I wanted with it as long as I had enough money.” Smiling fondly at the cards, Zelda picked them up and begun to shuffle them.  
“I had brought this little purse and had all of my money ready, I ran so quickly to the counter and asked the man for the cards. He was an older man, made my grandmother look young he hesitated and went so far as to ask me to get my grandmother. I did and she said I had the money and that it was my decision. There were no instructions but once I touched them, I knew, like they had told me.” Finishing her shuffle, Zelda passed the deck to Lilith who gulped taking the deck she shuffled a few times then passed it back.  
Smiling Zelda begun to lay out the cards, it had been a long time but the reading of cards was an old artform and the cards felt old as well. Gulping again Lilith looked down and watched Zelda lay the cards out, the meanings not being lost on her, Zelda had asked questions and the cards did not lie at all. Looking up Lilith felt pride and a slight bit of fear as she looked at Zelda, her green eyes were piercing and Lilith felt completely exposed.  
“I have done many readings with these, mostly in my teenage years and they never lied. You lost someone you dearly loved, the first person you had ever truly loved and now you fear you will lose me but if what you believe to be true is exactly that then I can take care of myself. I trust you and I need you to trust me, we are strong together.” Zelda spoke as she looked down at the cards and pushed individual cards towards Lilith highlighting her point, she was good. Leaning forward slightly Lilith cupped one of Zelda’s cheeks with her hand lightly.  
Looking into green eyes Lilith felt herself falling, it was like with Adam but at the same time it wasn’t this felt deeper, this felt like coming home. Smiling Lilith leaned in and captured Zelda’s lips in a passionate kiss, not hesitating Zelda pulled Lilith closer the two falling onto the bed tarot cards spilling about on the bed. Pulling up the woman’s blouse Lilith kissed every bit of exposed flesh she could, Zelda moaned as Lilith didn’t stop her pursuit or the job of removing clothing.  
The next day Lilith bit the bullet and invited Zelda to her home, walking into her home Lilith started opening windows to air out the home considering she had been at Zelda’s house the last six days. Zelda stepped inside and took in the home, there wasn’t much of a set design it looked more like a home a professor would have with all of the ancient artifacts displayed and lying around. Looking at the items it started to really hit Zelda that Lilith was in fact an ancient being, shuddering as she saw a very old photograph of Lilith Zelda turned and looked at the woman.  
“I won’t ask questions about any of the items if that will make this easier.” Looking up as she set a stack of books down Lilith smiled lightly, a tear threatening to break free as she looked back down at the books and picked up the top one that the title had since faded away from the cover.  
“It would make it easier; I will answer your questions please believe me when I say that I will.” Taking the few extra steps towards the woman Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith and hugged her.  
“I do believe you.” Hugging the red head back had a calming effect on Lilith, she didn’t need books to tell her this woman was a witch because she could feel the power coursing through her a witch could always recognize another especially one that was as powerful as Zelda. Kissing the side of Zelda’s head Lilith let herself fall into the scent of the other woman, roses, herbs and the faint smell of the woman’s cigarettes it shouldn’t smell this good but it did.  
Smiling Lilith moved Zelda’s hair out of her way as she begun to kiss Zelda’s neck and jaw line, the moans coming from Zelda’s lips spurred her on she needed to feel and see Zelda come undone. Allowing her hands to roam, Lilith begun unbuttoning the black blouse Zelda wore stalling when Zelda’s hands came up and held hers still.  
“I want to very much continue this but we have many books to get through.” The lust filled voice made Lilith shiver, she couldn’t read at a time like this her primal instincts were kicking in and all she wanted to do was fuck this woman into oblivion.  
“The books aren’t going anywhere.” Smirking Lilith leaned forwards slightly and captured Zelda’s lips with hers, the groan vibrated off of Zelda’s lips. However, Zelda pushed her away gently.  
“Lilith.” Pouting she had heard this tone; it was the same one she used when reprimanding Sabrina.  
“I am not a child; I don’t need you using that tone with me.” Removing her hands Lilith stepped back feeling gutted Lilith turned back to the stack of books and removed a handful of them as she stalked off to one of the chairs. Zelda sighed, running her fingers through her hair she dared to walk over to Lilith where she kneeled down in front of the woman.  
“I was not reprimanding you, I just…I want answers.” Setting the book down Lilith looked into Zelda’s eyes and felt herself caving, what this woman could do just by simply looking at her. She wanted to mark her, in just two months she found herself wanting to mark this woman, claim her as her own and never let her leave her sight. If there was an ominous being Lilith wanted to pray to them for bringing Zelda into her life, she wasn’t just a human or a witch she was so much more.  
“Zelda, I don’t need these books to tell me I’m right I know I am. Let me perform the spell, if it is true it will work if it isn’t then it won’t and it will save time flipping through books.” Setting the book down on the small end table Lilith leaned forward and took Zelda’s hands in her own.  
“What all does it entail?”  
“It isn’t a simple spell; I will need to get the proper items but I know I can still do it.” Lifting a hand and moving some of Zelda’s hair behind her ear Lilith hoped Zelda would give in she wasn’t a fan of begging and she hated that she had done just that.  
“Alright, under one condition.”  
“Name it!”  
“We put a label on what we are, I usually don’t care for them but I hate not knowing what to call you.”  
“Seeing as I stay mostly at your house, we go out and we have a lot of sex I can only safely assume that means you are my girlfriend and I am yours dear.” Chuckling Lilith smiled at Zelda who started to flush lightly, before Zelda could speak again Lilith was already claiming her lips.  
“So, are you…my girlfriend?” Lilith whispered between kisses.  
“Yes, I very much am.” Falling into the kiss the two women found themselves on the floor, clothes being tossed every which way.  
“Where is Zelda?” Hilda asked as she begun to set the family dinner table, Sabrina looked up at the clock and smirked.  
“Well, her and Lilith left around eleven for her house and haven’t come back.”   
“I believe what my cousin is trying to say is they are having crazy vampire sex!” Ambrose replied with a sly smile as he set silverware down in the proper places.  
“Ambrose.” Hilda chuckled at her son as she set the last plate, looking at the clock Hilda rolled her eyes and shook her head. Did her sister forget what day it was? And would Lilith finally be a part of their family dinner, looking at the extra plate she had subconsciously set for the first time almost like her body knew the woman was going to be at dinner. Just as the last dish was being set the sound of the front door opening alerted everyone to Zelda’s arrival who breezed in looking only slightly disheveled.  
“I don’t think I will ever get used to traveling like that.” Zelda spoke allowed as Lilith came in close behind. Stopping Zelda saw the table and her family, realization on what day it was clearly covering her face.  
“Sit both of you we just brought the last dish out!” Hilda smiled cheerfully, as she and the other sat down. Zelda looked at Lilith who smiled, walking over Lilith pulled a chair out and motioned for Zelda to sit smiling back Zelda sat down and watched as Lilith took her own seat.  
Dinner was passing by well enough; Lilith ate a little bit of the normal food in front of her but was very pleased when Sabrina had gone to refill her water and had also come back with a bottle of TruBlood. Nodding appreciatively Lilith opened the bottle and took a large gulp. Conversation was smooth and Lilith was happy that Sabrina didn’t have another list of questions, well conversation was going smoothly until Ambrose started asking questions.  
“So how many people have you had sex with?” Choking on her TruBlood, Lilith’s eyes widened.  
“Ambrose!” Four voices raised at the young man who shrugged.  
“Come on, she is older than all of us until she came along, I am pretty sure Aunt Zee held the record. Besides its just sex, nothing to be ashamed of.” Shrugging Ambrose looked at Lilith waiting for an answer, taking another large gulp Lilith set her bottle down.  
“To be honest, I don’t know.” Lilith looked at Ambrose and replied with a small shrug, standing up Lilith excused herself and went out onto the porch. Zelda watched her leave before tossing her napkin at her nephew.  
“Really, asking her how many people she has slept with and at the dinner table. Sister, I thought you raised him better than that!” Standing up with anger crashing off of her Zelda left the table and went outside where she knew Lilith would be at, sitting down on the porch swing Zelda took Lilith’s hand and held it tightly.  
“I’m sorry that I don’t honestly know, it sounds terrible but…”  
“I don’t mind that you don’t know, if I am being honest, I don’t completely know either my early twenties I wasn’t exactly smart in my decision makings. I’m clean obviously but there were many nights where I was far too drunk and blacked out so I am the last person who can judge.” Nodding, the two moved in closer to the other and let the warmth of their bodies consume the other. The sound of the door opening caused the two women to look away from the sky, Ambrose sulked out and sat on the banister facing them his hands in his pockets.   
“I want to apologize for my behavior, I could have asked at a better time or not asked at all I just I felt comfortable asking you I suppose after the chats we have had at the bar that doesn’t excuse it though so I’m sorry.” Nodding Lilith moved out of Zelda’s hold and stood up and went up to Ambrose, extending her hand not hesitating Ambrose took it and shook.  
“It’s alright, next time though wait till after dinner to ask me your burning questions about my sexual history.” Chuckling Lilith removed her hand from Ambrose’s and went back and sat down next to Zelda not hesitating to pull her back into her arms.  
“You two are disgustingly sweet together by the way.” Ambrose replied with a shake of his head as he stalked off, chuckling lightly the two women looked at the other and smiled.  
“You do bring out this, sweet side of me.”  
“As do you with me, dear.” Smiling and leaning in to kiss the other the two fell into a comfortable silence as Lilith slowly rocked the porch swing.


	5. Would You Want to Be With Me For A Thousand Years?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while I have been super busy with work but I have not forgotten ANY of my stories! They will all be getting updates shortly! I don't know how I feel about this chapter over all but let us all find out! Shoot me some comments, and I am also taking prompts for my one shots only Madam Spellman and Spellwell please! Things will be getting a little crazy after this so buckle up!

Lilith paced her cottage; it would possibly be a painful thing having magic opened up she had heard stories of some dying but the Spellman’s were strong. Zelda was strong. Sighing Lilith stopped and picked the journal up off of the table, rereading her journal passage the memories came flooding back. It had been so long ago but technically the years compared to her long life were minuscule, setting the book down as tears slid down Lilith’s face. She could remember being turned but she couldn’t tell you how long ago it was, Hell she couldn’t even place how old she was when she had been turned. Witch’s lived far longer, concentrating Lilith tried to think about her childhood but her mind always came up blank. She had lied at the library; she didn’t know when she was born, she couldn’t even remember her own parents.  
Throwing the journal Lilith looked at the small cedar box that contained old scrolls of various types of papers and many various forms of writing, lifting the lid more tears slid down Lilith’s cheeks some of the writings were so old that no one alive could read them only her and the one who had turned her. Slamming the lid closed Lilith could feel darkness seeping into her mind, she needed something to get her mind off of these things and the only thing that could do that wasn’t a thing but a woman. Zelda.  
Cerberus’s bar was busy, Lilith was allowed to enter in through the back usually she didn’t but this night she did the thought of everyone staring at the vampire was not something she was ready to stomach just yet. Going over to the table that was in the corner of the kitchen Lilith sat down, looking over she spotted Ambrose who raised his eyebrows in question. Giving a light nod to him for which he responded in kind he went back to work until a few minutes later he left the stove and went into dry storage and came out with a bottle of TruBlood.   
Smiling Lilith took the bottle and sighed deeply as she opened the bottle and took a large gulp, looking towards the door as it opened Lilith felt her heart racing it only ever did when she laid eyes on Zelda. How did she always look gorgeous even when she is tired and sweaty from work, the smile on Zelda’s face when she spotted Lilith only made the vampires heart beat faster.  
“What are you doing here?” Zelda asked as she walked up and kissed Lilith lightly on the lips, smiling Lilith reached into her purse and held out her journal.  
“I found it and this coming Friday would be the proper moon and weather we need for it, I know we haven’t discussed it too much but I think the rest of your family should be there just to be on the safe side because if there is any traces of magic in them it will activate and it could be dangerous.” Zelda sat in the chair next to Lilith and took a moment to think over Lilith’s words, nodding Zelda took a deep breath and looked up at Lilith.  
“Alright, we can talk to them in a moment it has started to slow down.” At that Hilda walked into the kitchens, sensing something was up she walked up to the two other women.  
“What is going on here, you both look like someone kicked your puppy.”  
“Can they come over here as well?” Zelda asked, looking between the two-women Hilda nodded and went and got Cee and Ambrose.  
“Now what is this all about?” Hilda asked as they all sat down.  
Friday night came quickly as the Spellman family and Lilith went into the woods, once reaching a clearing Lilith begun passing out candles and lighting them with her magic. Giving the last one to Zelda who kissed her on the cheek, nodding Lilith stepped away then took a deep breath and looked over at Cee who had a little bag ready of various potions that Lilith had made up in case something bad happened to any one of the Spellman’s. Taking another deep breath Lilith closed her eyes and let her magic course through thinking of the old spell, as the Spellman family stood with their candles in hand, they begun to feel the winds pick up.  
Gasps left each of the Spellman’s as surges of electricity ripped through them, Cee took a slight step towards Hilda but stopped when lightning cracked through the sky and the wind started speeding up so quickly, he felt his lungs closing in. A loud bang filled the air, and followed quickly after all of the Spellman’s dropped to the Earth. The elements settled as Lilith opened her eyes, feeling rejuvenated from using so much magic again.  
The first thing Zelda saw when she came to was Lilith, kneeling beside her looking worried. Glancing over she saw the rest of her family coming to slowly. Cee appeared to be taking care of Hilda and Ambrose while Lilith was keeping an eye on her and Sabrina. Sitting up slowly Zelda took Sabrina’s hand whom was struggling to sit up as well.  
“Stand up slowly, both of you.” Lilith warned as she took Zelda’s one arm and watched her carefully.  
“How do we know if it worked?” Ambrose asked as he shook his head feeling off.  
“Oh, it worked.” Lilith said in a hushed tone as Zelda fully opened her eyes and looked in hers, both women gasped.  
“Is that…”  
“Yes, with the magic activated…” Lilith stopped talking she couldn’t remember Zelda’s eyes being so green, nor her hair so red.  
“Is there a spell for earplugs?” Sabrina asked Ambrose who chuckled, before glancing back at Zelda and Lilith who were practically undressing each other with their eyes.  
“I don’t know and it looks like our only source for that information is preoccupied.” Chuckling the cousins walked back to the house, once to the house Sabrina looked over at her aunt and smiled, she deserved to be happy. With an eyeroll Sabrina made her way inside, waving to her aunt, uncle and cousin as they left. Taking another glance back Sabrina shook her head and groaned, she at the very least knew her earbuds and some music would help drown out whatever noises were to be made throughout the night.  
Falling into the house hands pulled at clothing and tangled in hair, Lilith’s lips caused Zelda’s skin to heat up as it brushed along. A gasp filled the silenced foyer, not caring if Sabrina could hear or not Lilith grabbed ahold of Zelda and teleported them directly into Zelda’s room. Landing in the room Lilith vanished Zelda’s dress and pushed her down onto the bed, Zelda looked around her room quickly chuckling just before lips pressed against hers and teeth bit her bottom lip with just enough pain.  
“Lilith!” Zelda gasped as Lilith moved and begun kissing her neck. “Please!” Lilith started kissing downward but stopped as she felt Zelda tug on her hair signaling for her to come back up.  
“What is it?” Lilith asked.  
“Can you bite me without turning me or marking me not like you have been but with your fangs?” Stilling Lilith felt terror course through her body, one small slip up and she could kill Zelda or mark her both things she didn’t want to do.  
“It is risky…”  
“You wouldn’t harm me and besides it would be pleasurable for both of us would it not?” Sighing Lilith pulled away from Zelda and sat up, moving up on her arms slightly Zelda looked at Lilith fearing she had killed the mood.  
“Zelda…”  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have; you have said you will never bite me. I don’t know what came over me.” Sitting up further and moving further away from Lilith Zelda felt her insecurities building up, especially as her arousal clouded mind begun to taper and she begun to realize she was completely naked. Lilith moved towards Zelda and took her hands in her own seeing how Zelda’s entire mood changed.  
“The magic consumed both of us, it is a very emotional spell and getting those powers enacted. Witches are very sexual beings, and add the soulmate thing and with me also being a vampire. Pheromones and magic are a heady mix, I did say I will never bite you. It isn’t because I don’t want to Zelda, almost every time we make love, I want to bite you because I know how it feels and I know with you it would feel even better. Biting you is dangerous any number of things could happen; I do believe I could do it safely but right now with all of this magic involved as well it could go badly. Also, I want you to be sure because of the possibility something could happen you need to accept all possible outcomes.” Nodding Zelda her body calm down, tucking her legs Zelda held firmly to Lilith’s hands.  
“Tell me every outcome one at a time and I will give my response to it after a moment of thought.” Sighing Lilith nodded as well before speaking.  
“The preferred outcome is you just get a little scaring but are still you no change.”  
“That one is easy to agree too.” Zelda chuckled; Lilith chuckled as well before biting her lip.  
“The second is I mark you, if you are marked every vampire will sense it on you and will know you are mine.” Sadness washed over Lilith’s features as she thought of Adam, smiling sadly Zelda lifted a hand and cupped Lilith’s cheek wiping away a stray tear.  
“I accept that as well, I am a full witch now I can defend myself and will learn to defend myself even better.” Releasing a shaky breath Lilith pulled her face and hands away so she could wipe the stream of tears on her face.  
“The third is you die because I go to far.”  
“I accept that because I know you won’t, you have been around far too long to make that type of slip up. I trust you, even more so now it is like I can feel you like a sixth sense.” Sighing Lilith looked down; at her hands the cons outweighed the pros in her opinion but she could do this without marking Zelda couldn’t she of course but is that what she wanted. Lilith stood quickly and begun pacing Zelda’s bedroom, she was right she was a full witch now she could defend herself and with Lilith’s help it wouldn’t be like with Adam. Turning towards Zelda she blinked rapidly upon noticing Zelda had put her nightgown on, Zelda smiled lightly.  
“Let’s just get some sleep we can discuss this some other time.” Zelda replied her smile becoming sad, as she got under the blankets. Lilith quickly went to the bed vanishing her clothes, getting under the blankets she pulled Zelda towards her.  
“I want to mark you and I know that now you can defend yourself even more so than before, I’m just terrified that you could get hurt or that you could be used against me.”  
“Whether you mark me or not I could still be used against you, but I’m with you no matter what and I trust you.” Zelda moved towards Lilith and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
“Zelda…”  
“Let’s get some sleep, and whomever wakes up first can wake up the other.” Zelda winked at Lilith before rolling over and scooting back into her and wrapping Lilith’s arms around her, Lilith smiled and kissed Zelda gently on the back of the head and let her natural smell slip into her senses.  
Lilith could sense the sun slowly rising, there was at least another good hour and a half before it fully rose stretching Lilith sat up slightly and looked down at Zelda who was deeply asleep. Smiling she leaned over and kissed Zelda’s bare shoulder, moving so she was straddling Zelda’s hips she leaned down and begun kissing and nipping at various bits of Zelda’s exposed skin. A sleepy moan slipped from Zelda’s lips as Lilith let her teeth lightly scratch at Zelda’s pulse point, as another moan filled Lilith’s ears she groaned as she felt her body responding to the sounds.  
Scooting back slowly Lilith let her hands and trimmed nails run along Zelda’s body as her mouth and teeth found a lightly exposed chest, Zelda’s hips jerked up as her body started to wake up and respond. Blinking rapidly Zelda opened her eyes and looked down at Lilith who glanced up and smirked as she put her mouth back around and exposed nipple, biting her lip Zelda took in a deep breath.  
“Lilith…”  
“I had to wake you up.” Lilith chuckled then hum as she pushed up the nightgown the further down she went, Zelda reached down and helped pull the gown up then over her head.  
“Impatient?”  
“Always.” The husk of Zelda’s voice stirred Lilith’s arousal further, smiling Lilith went down further and begun to position and move Zelda’s legs where she needed them.  
Sabrina looked in the mirror, her hair was practically white it hadn’t been like this before she had gone to bed. Of course, the magic would change things, her Aunt Zelda’s hair had changed for sure. Sighing Sabrina brushed her hair then nodded; Lilith had said she would discuss magic with them all later today. Leaving her room Sabrina begun to make her way downstairs and into the kitchen, noticing it was just her she begun to take out a bowl and some cereal. She knew there was more to this witch thing than Lilith was letting on, she trusted Lilith mostly because her aunt trusted her so much but could they really, she had so many secrets. Before Sabrina could go to deep into thought, the sound of footsteps drew her attention. Zelda walked in with an air of superiority trailing behind her, the activated magic had really had a huge affect on her. Lilith stood beside her, both women chuckling at something one of them had said.  
“All you plan on eating is cereal?” Lilith asked noticing the teenager at the table.  
“Nobody was up so…”  
“Well we can’t have a growing witch just eating that.” Lilith joked as she went to the refrigerator and begun pulling out various ingredients, Zelda moved over and sat down at the table in her usual spot. A small smile on her face as she watched Lilith move about the kitchen like she lived there, Sabrina smirked the woman did stay at the house more than her own.  
“Your hair is different; did you bleach it?” Zelda asked a tone starting to form.  
“No, I woke up and it was like this.”  
“It’s the magic, it can alter things usually hair is the most common along with eye color.” Lilith replied just as she flipped a pancake.  
“I do have some questions about magic, what all of this means.” Nodding Lilith plated up the food for Zelda and Sabrina, walking over she set the plates down and went and grabbed other items along with her TruBlood.  
“I will answer all of your questions, but I will do it later once everyone is here it is only fair because the rest of your family might have the same questions.” Sitting down Lilith passed Zelda the syrup knowing the woman was about to drowned her food in it.  
“Fair, I’m sure you have answered all of my aunts’ questions how is that fair just because you’re having sex with her!”  
“Sabrina Spellman!” Zelda yelled as she tossed her fork down and looked at her niece, the lights flickered.   
“Your aunt has actually not asked me any questions regarding magic at all, now I would recommend relaxing because neither of you have learned how to control your magic yet.” Pointing up at the lights both women looked down at their plates.  
“I’m sorry, that isn’t like me I just feel so…different but yet I still feel the same.” Tears begun to slip from Sabrina’s eyes, Zelda took ahold of Sabrina’s hand and squeezed it lightly.  
“That is completely normal in this case, I can’t say I understand since my magic had not been repressed but I do know it will be alright and we will figure everything out.” Lilith responded with a light smile, outwardly she looked calm and collected but inside Lilith was terrified she hadn’t stayed for the consequences after really so training an entire family was going to be a new experience.  
Zelda went up to her bedroom where Lilith was pacing, closing the door quietly Zelda walked up to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. Lilith felt herself calming instantly, there were things she had to tell Zelda before telling the family.  
“Zelda.” Lilith gasped out as Zelda begun to kiss her neck, breaking the hold Lilith tried to clear her mind.   
“What is it?”  
“I do want to tell your family everything but there are some things I should tell you face to face just us.”  
“Alright.” Lilith nodded, taking a step forward Lilith took a hold of Zelda’s hands and guided her to sit on the bed with her.  
“You are reminding me of Sabrina telling me of some sort of mess she has gotten herself into.” Gulping at the unhappy look on Zelda’s face Lilith decided to just say it.  
“Witches have extended lives; the thing is when I was turned into a vampire, I had already been alive for years so long that I can’t even remember how long.”  
“What?”  
“You could live for hundreds of years, your entire family can.” Zelda stood up quickly and begun to pace biting her lip in the process.  
“So how long exactly?” Stopping and looking at Lilith who started to stand up from the bed, all the older woman could do was shrug.  
“I don’t know, I have known some witches to live for a thousand years passed that I…”  
“A thousand years.” Nodding simply Lilith waited for Zelda to say anything else.  
“Do you think that you would want to be with me for a thousand years?” Sensing the hesitation in Zelda’s voice Lilith felt her walls falling down, walking up to Zelda and pulling her into a hug Lilith kissed the side of her head.  
“I would want to be with you forever.” Lilith spoke softly as she felt Zelda return the hug, they would figure this out.  
“Faustus!” The ethereal looking man yelled out as he stood from his throne a smile on his face.  
“Yes, my Lord?” Faustus asked as he entered into the room his black jacket billowing behind him.  
“Pack some bags for us and round up four of our men, we are going on a trip.”   
“Where to my Lord?”  
“Greendale.”  
“Greendale, what could possibly be there?” Faustus asked as he followed behind the man, the answer came in the form of him getting slammed against the stone wall and a hand wrapping around his throat.  
“Do you dare question me, Faustus?”  
“No, my Lord I just don’t want you wasting time on some place as trivial as Greendale.” The hand let up causing him to fall to the floor.  
“Greendale will not be trivial; you see we are going to go and visit an old…well one can’t quite put a word to what we once were to each other. Now, go pack our bags I grow bored of this topic.” Nodding Faustus stood and begun to make his way to his Lordships room, packing bags Faustus felt his anger swelling up.  
“There is only one being that would cause him to react this way.” Zipping a bag forcefully, Faustus growled. “Lilith.”


	6. Sometimes Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have actually had this chapter written for a while but kept editing it over and over again and rewriting and rewriting, mostly because I could never get it to end how I wanted it to. This chapter is pretty sad however it all will end happily, I swear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for my long delay my job gets crazy around holiday times on top of that I have had some personal matters come up. I haven't forgotten any of my stories and I plan on updating and finishing every single one. So again, I am sorry but I have updated so that is enough right!

Lilith stood in the woods with all of the Spellman’s, training was going well enough but she could feel that Zelda was holding back and she didn’t entirely know why. Looking on she saw the small family congratulating each other when they perform a spell properly, biting her lip Zelda was performing all of the spells beautifully but Lilith could feel her magic rippling. It was time to really test her, stepping forward she remained silent as the small family stopped and looked at her.

“You’re holding back.” Lilith spoke as she looked at Zelda who had the good grace to blush lightly.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Squinting her eyes Lilith stared Zelda down, the rest of the family moved away slowly with Cee standing in front of them hoping to be of some sort of protection if this turned sideways.  
“You are going to perform the next spell I show you, and you will not hold back.” Turning Lilith moved her hands and spoke out the Latin words, she made sure to keep herself in check they didn’t that much fire present. A burst of flames came up from the Earth, Lilith looked over as everyone’s jaw was slacked.  
“I can’t do that.”  
“Do what I did and don’t hold back!” Zelda visibly gulped, turning she took a deep breath and moved her hands the same way Lilith had then begun to mutter out the words.  
“I said don’t hold back!” Zelda felt anger rise in her body, yelling the words and moving her hands more firmly Zelda felt her anger change something else took over. Gasping as flames practically erupted from the Earth, they started orange then they turned blue, dropping her hands Zelda stood stunned. Smiling Lilith stepped into Zelda’s space and wrapped an arm around her hip pulling her in closely, glancing to her right she watched as the remaining Spellman’s stepped forward in amazement.  
“I…I did this?” Turning Lilith looked at Zelda as tears slid down her face and a smile slipped onto her face.  
“I knew you would be powerful.” Lilith whispered so only Zelda heard, Zelda turned and looked at Zelda.  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you; I just didn’t know how else to get you to see that you are strong.” Nodding Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith and pulled her close.  
“I was angry you yelled but thank you I did need to see this.” Smiling Lilith pulled Zelda in closer and watched the fire, it was contained and not harming the Earth Zelda had done the spell perfectly and she couldn’t be prouder.

Months passed and Zelda was proving she was studious, she had read all of Lilith’s books some more than once she was testing out practically every spell, she could a few had gone awry but over all Zelda was definitely turning into a witch that should not be messed with. The rest of the Spellman’s had been coming along well. Hilda was making some of the best potions Lilith had seen in years, Ambrose much like Zelda was studious but at the same time was trying to create something new whether it be a spell or potion. And Sabrina, chuckling Lilith looked over and watched as Sabrina groaned as she looked through multiple books and took notes, she was going to be a powerful witch Lilith could feel it.  
Turning and looking at Zelda as she read through an old grimoire Lilith had acquired sometime in the thirteenth century, smiling Lilith allowed her chin to rest on her hand her and Zelda had talked about what everything meant. Zelda could sense when Lilith was getting hungry in any form, she could sense when Lilith was becoming drained and when she was getting tired much how Lilith could sense everything, she could always hear Zelda’s heart beating but now she could sense its pulse and there was so much more. Glancing back at Sabrina she noticed that the girl had fallen asleep at the table, setting her glass down Lilith stood drawing Zelda’s attention walking over Lilith slowly moved the chair and took ahold of Sabrina and picked her up like she was a baby.  
Setting Sabrina down on the guest bed Lilith smiled, it reminded her of when she was a mother it had been so long ago. Swiping a tear away Lilith started to go back to her living room, she still had her cottage but she was mostly at Zelda’s house and when she wasn’t at Zelda’s house, they were all at her cottage. Glancing into the darkened room, Lilith quirked an eyebrow and started going towards the bedroom where she opened the door and felt her body go still at the sight of Zelda lying on the bed with only her black lace stockings and lacy underwear on. Closing the door quietly Lilith locked the door not taking her eyes off the woman in the bed, candles cast a light glow in the room making Zelda’s hair appear brighter.

“What is all of this for?” Unzipping her dress Lilith smirked as she let it fall to the ground, smiling lightly Zelda looked Lilith up and down as she shifted on the bed so she was crawling on it towards the edge to meet Lilith.  
“I’ve been thinking,” Zelda’s voice was husky and Lilith couldn’t help but shiver the woman was sexy. “I want to be yours forever.”   
“I don’t understand.” Lips crashed onto lips and Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda and pulled her in closely allowing her clipped nails to scratch down Zelda’s back. Zelda’ undid Lilith’s strapless bra and didn’t hesitate to toss it away from the bed and away from the candles. Lightly Zelda’s hands pushed Lilith away breaking a rather deep kiss, Lilith’s eyes were practically black and a shiver ran up Zelda’s spine and just made her become more aroused.  
“Lilith, I want to be yours forever.” Lilith stopped her hands, her heart stopped she felt it stop but this time it wasn’t from lack of blood it was from fear.  
“Zelda, I…”  
“I have thought about it, I have thought of basically nothing else I am strong you said so yourself countless times. We can protect each other.” Sighing Lilith looked off and let her mind go deep into thought.  
“I won’t say no but I am not saying yes, just give me some time to think about it.” Nodding Zelda stepped towards her and upon noticing she wasn’t getting pushed away Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith’s body and pulled her close so she could kiss her lightly on the lips.

The next evening Lilith awoke she could sense that there was still a bit of light outside, groaning she stretched her muscles allowing the taste of pancakes in the air hit her tongue. She had never eaten a pancake but she knew the taste on the air and it told her that this particular food was delicious, standing up and reaching for her robe Lilith made her way into the kitchen where she heard laughter. Zelda and Sabrina were sitting at the small table and Lilith would swear she felt her heart beat, she wanted both of them around forever but she couldn’t damn either one.  
The words were out before she could even process. “I won’t do it.” Sabrina and Zelda’s laughter died as they both looked up and over at Lilith, both with questioning looks upon their faces.  
“Sweetheart, what…”  
“Turn you, I want you; both of you forever but I won’t damn either one of you. I would rather be left here miserable but your souls be safe than damn you to where my soul will surely go, I can’t do it.” Lilith was shaking as tears spilled down her face, Zelda was silent her lips slightly parted. Not waiting for a response Lilith turned and went back to her bedroom where she begun to pace like a wild animal, she was an animal she fed on blood like an animal.  
Lilith was so far gone in her thoughts she didn’t hear the door open nor see Zelda and Sabrina standing in the doorway until Zelda’s hands were on her arms stopping her movements. “Zelda…” The rest of Lilith’s sentence dying on her lips as she looked into the other woman’s eyes and saw nothing but hurt.  
“I would rather be damned with you than you be here miserable without me, or me miserable without you. I do understand what you are saying but unlike my niece I am a grown woman who can make her own choices, I know what happened to Adam has been difficult for you but…”  
“Adam,” Lilith pulled away from Zelda’s hold and instantly started feeling betrayed. “What do you know about, Adam?”   
Zelda’s mouth opened then closed, the look in her eyes showed she had not meant to slip up. “I read one of your journals, I thought it was one of your books on magic but then I realized what it was and I kept reading. Just because he was killed doesn’t mean I will be, Lilith…”  
“Get out.” Lilith didn’t recognize her own voice, it sounded distant and detached.  
“Lilith.”  
“I…said…get…OUT!” Yelling, Lilith felt her anger rising she knew her eyes were black because Zelda had a look of fear cross her face a look she had never directed to Lilith. Within a blink Zelda was taking Sabrina’s hand and walking out the door, the sound of the door broke Lilith’s trance to only leave the feeling of tears and the heartbreaking sobs to slip out of her mouth.  
Lying on her bed Lilith held a strip of cloth to her chest as her fingers messed with an old looking ring, it was all she had left of Adam and the items were wearing out with the passage of time. Wiping tears from her face and pushing back the large mass of mess she called hair Lilith whimpered, she couldn’t bite Zelda not in the ways the woman begged and she certainly couldn’t turn her. Her scent was on her enough, she needed to end things before things were noticed. Pain shot through Lilith’s body as those thoughts raced through her mind, sitting up Lilith placed the little items in the little cedar storage box putting it back in her nightstand drawer Lilith wiped the remaining tears and stood up she needed to be strong if she was going to survive breaking her heart and Zelda’s.


	7. To Break a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart break, some back story and set up for far darker things to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update however the next chapter I plan on being a far larger update! Right now I am mostly trying to play catch up since work has been hectic with everything so do not fear I will update and will finish this story!

Lilith stood outside the Spellman home, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs on the porch she looked up at the night sky and tried to fight back tears. The look of fear that had passed over Zelda’s eyes, she couldn’t stop seeing it in her mind she loved that woman there was no other explanation but because she loved her, she had to end things. She could feel his presence in the air, he was coming after her and Zelda and her family would not be safe. Her senses were in over drive not just with him coming but also with the Spellman family, she could sense they were all inside the home she had no doubt that they would be afraid of her now and she did regret how she reacted to Zelda reading about Adam but she had to do this. Standing up Lilith went to the door and knocked she could just go right in but she wanted to show them she meant no harm, hearing footsteps and instantly recognizing them as Hilda’s she steeled herself for the woman’s reaction.

The look Hilda gave her said it all, the woman was a kind soul but Lilith could feel the woman would kill for her family. “How dare you come here.” The fact that Hilda remained a calm yet kind tone caused fear inside of Lilith instantly.

“I hate how I reacted; I just need to speak with Zelda.” Before the blonde woman could respond Zelda and the rest of the Spellman family came into view.

“Zelda, can we talk.” The woman nodded but didn’t move, sighing Lilith bit her lip then spoke.

“I am sorry for how I reacted it is just a very painful part of my past and…that isn’t an excuse. However, I can’t put you or your family in danger. I didn’t mean to frighten you or you Sabrina, I care about all of you. So, I think it is best if I leave and that we don’t see each other anymore.” Nodding Lilith turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Zelda speaking.

“Seriously, your response is to break up with me and leave town!”

Turning around and noticing Zelda was now standing just outside the door with her arms wrapped around her and a confused look on her face. “It isn’t just because of how I responded it is because the one who,” Stalling on her words Lilith tried to fight back tears but found it a losing battle. “the one who killed Adam is near, I can sense him and the moment he knows I am here and that you are connected to me he will kill you and your entire family. Yes, you are a witch which is an advantage but he is powerful far stronger than I am and I won’t be able to protect all of you.”

“Lilith, just talk to me I know Adam was killed and that he was human but…”

“Adam wasn’t just killed; he was ripped apart piece by piece where his blood and flesh was then forced down my throat. I had to watch as life slipped from his eyes, as he took his last breath. The hope in his eyes as he looked at me to save him then fear when he realized I couldn’t, I can’t do that again! I just can’t!” Breaking down Lilith felt Zelda’s arms wrap around her and hold her tightly as she dropped to the ground sobbing, she heard footsteps of the family going into the house giving them privacy.

“Lilith…” Pushing away slightly from Zelda Lilith shook her head and cupped Zelda’s cheeks before kissing her deeply, she was going to miss kissing this woman it made her feel safe, loved, and strong.

“I have to keep you safe.” Lilith whispered before vanishing out of Zelda’s arms and back to her cottage where she begun to pack, if she could sense him then he could surely sense her. If he felt that she was on the move he would follow her, he wasn’t in a rush he was moving slowly she could feel it and it concerned her that he was taking his time now. Usually he would just appear without warning but this time he wanted her to know he was near, he wanted her to sense him he was playing a cat and mouse game which one she was in this game Lilith did not know.

Using her magic Lilith put up protective shields around the home so only the Spellman’s could enter it safely, she hoped to be back some day when or if that would happen, she didn’t know but if did then she would have killed her creator and hopefully have survived it. Biting her lip Lilith blinked and looked at her cottage a final time before teleporting off leaving the small town of Greendale behind.

The town she landed in looked slightly familiar, tasting the air Lilith realized where she was it had been a long time since she was in this state so long in fact that hadn’t even been a state yet when she had been on the land. Montana always had beautiful skies Lilith thought as she looked up at the stars, making sure her bag was still in place Lilith begun to walk happy that she was wearing a pair of sneakers and jeans instead of her usual dresses it was far to cold outside for that type of clothing. Coming up to a farm house Lilith let her magic trickle out and felt that the house was long since abandoned, it would do nicely walking up the steps to the home and breaking the door handle Lilith stepped in and scrunched her nose at the smell that hit her the house needed airing out.

_‘Oh Lilith.’_

Bolting up Lilith looked around the room quickly it sounded so close, getting out of the bed Lilith walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs not sensing a presence in the home she went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of TruBlood and took a large gulp. Feeling better already Lilith trickled out more magic, she felt nothing not even him setting the bottle down and pushing out even more magic and still not sensing anything Lilith felt the panic begin to rise. Something was wrong, something was terribly, terribly wrong.


	8. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus comes to town and a little backstory of what was happening behind the scenes.

Lilith landed just outside Greendale, tasting the air and not feeling anything on the tail end of her magic Lilith felt her heart race she only ever felt it when she had fresh blood or in this case TruBlood in her veins. Something was wrong she should have at least felt Zelda but there was nothing, she didn’t feel Zelda’s life slip away so the woman was very much alive but her magic was just; gone. Walking Lilith knew she needed to mask her scent and her magic, taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly Lilith begun to tamper herself down. She knew then she should have stayed, he was going to find Zelda either way biting her lip and continuing her walk into Greendale Lilith knew this was a trap it was a classic set up and he might just win again.  
A Few Months Earlier  
“My Lord, why are we in Connecticut?” Faustus asked as he sat across from his Master.  
“We are waiting, you see Faustus sometimes waiting leads to the most delicious rewards.” Nodding at his Master Faustus took a drink from the crystal glass that was filled with blood in front of him, he hated Lilith why his Master was so keen on her he would never know. He was loyal had been the moment he met his Master given himself to him in everyway but Lilith she was always fighting him it made him sick, smiling lightly Faustus watched as his Master stood and left the room without so much as a goodbye.  
Later in his own chambers Faustus read through one of his diaries the night that he and his Master killed Lilith’s mortal lover he remembered his Master saying this would be Lilith’s undoing that she would crawl back to him instead the whore crawled away leaving his Master angry, slamming the diary shut Faustus stood and went over to his bed and laid down. There had been no inkling of Lilith for many hundred years until now, oh yes not just her vampiric signature could be felt but also that magic the sort of magic that was old and of the Earth he wanted it much reading over the centuries had told Faustus that he could get that magic through her blood but there was an entire process one that he was more than willing to try.  
A Week Before Lilith’s Departure  
“I’m sorry my Lord but you want me to do what?”  
“You will seduce Lilith’s lover when we get to Greendale.” Faustus stood perplexed why would his Master want this, looking at the man as he sat casually and completely at ease in a worn leather chair reading from a book that has long since been lost in time.  
Shifting in his own worn seat Faustus watched every bit of movement, why was this so different? “My Lord I don’t think I can do that.”  
“And why ever not? I know you are open to all sexes Faustus so how could the idea of seducing a woman bother you so?” Watching as his Master shut the book and leaned forward slightly, Faustus had always wondered why his Master chose to turn him for he was far older looking while his Master still looked as if he was carved from Marble almost angelic looking with his wavy brown hair and smooth skin. Gulping Faustus didn’t want to say it but this time things felt different than when Lilith was with Adam, there was a strong power that he couldn’t place.  
“My Lord, I have my concerns. This feels far different than with that mortal, there is something else there that I cannot place I fear that we may be in far over our heads.”   
Feeling a hand tighten around his throat Faustus grabbed ahold of the wrists as he was being hoisted up into the air. “How dare you question me? You will seduce this woman and you will never question or disobey me again; do you understand Faustus?”  
Shaking his head Faustus felt fear begin to well up just before his Master dropped him to floor, watching as he turned and walked away not giving a second look. He would make Lilith pay, and he would make his Master pay. Standing on unsteady legs Faustus would seduce this woman but, in the process, he would destroy everyone and everything.  
Three Days After Lilith Left  
Zelda stood behind the bar, she knew her makeup was not hiding her dark circles or her overwhelming sadness sighing she leaned onto the bar never had a breakup affected her like this she felt like she had lost a part of herself even though she could still sense Lilith it felt so far away. Hearing the bell chime Zelda looked up and felt her heart still, another vampire this time a man with slick backed hair and a slim, muscular build. Gulping Zelda grabbed a menu and welcomed the customer, a shiver went up her spine instantly this man was nothing like Lilith.  
“Do you carry TruBlood?” He had a deep voice but nothing that was to low, it was a voice that commanded you notice him which he obviously wanted since he was sitting in a rather expensive looking black suit.  
Nodding and smiling slightly. “We do, room temperature B positive alright?”  
“Hm, I prefer O blood.”  
“Sorry, we only have B positive.”  
“So, be it, can’t be to picky right?” The man laughed as he smiled sweetly at her, it was like the man’s entire demeanor changed.  
Nodding Zelda put away her pad and pen. “I will go grab that for you.” Turning Zelda could feel the man’s eyes on her as she walked away, stepping into the kitchen’s Zelda looked over at Hilda and Ambrose who were cleaning.  
Hilda looked up and smiled at her. “What is the order, love?”  
“Oh, um TruBlood.”  
“Is Lilith back?” Ambrose asked as he dropped his towel and started towards the door.  
“No, no it is some man I don’t really know about him.” Walking off Zelda grabbed the TruBlood from the back, fighting back tears Zelda opened the bottle and walked out and towards the customer. “Here, we go!”  
“Please, have a seat you must be bored with all of the…business today.” Chuckling Zelda sat down across from the man, okay he was being slightly charming with the smile.  
“So, Zelda how long have you lived here in Greendale?”  
“My whole life, of course I traveled but I always came back.”  
Watching the vampire drink the TruBlood sent a wave of sadness through Zelda, she had bought those specifically for one vampire. “I’m sorry what was the question?” Coming to realizing he had asked her something.  
“I was asking if you would like to go out for dinner, or to a moving picture?”  
“Moving picture.” Zelda chuckled.  
“Sorry, showing my age a bit.” The two chuckled, Zelda felt her heart racing Lilith did break up with her and at first the man struck her as odd but now he was kind of sweet maybe he was nervous about coming in. Lilith had said she had been nervous about walking into the bar, she needed to stop thinking about Lilith.  
“I haven’t been to one in a while so why not!”   
“How about now?”  
“I’m off in,” Looking towards the wall Zelda blinked did that much time really pass. “well, ten minutes.”  
“Perfect!” Nodding Zelda stood and walked off hoping the blush she was feeling wasn’t noticeable.  
“What’s got you blushing, Aunt Zee?” Groaning Zelda removed her apron and placed it in her work locker.  
“Zelds?”  
“I am going to the movies; we are slow so I think you two will be fine without me the last few minutes of my shift.” Grabbing her purse Zelda turned and stopped as her sister and nephew stared at her with deep concern.  
“Zelds, you and Lilith just split up three days ago maybe you should just…”  
“Should just what! Sit around in self pity because I was dumped in front of my entire family by the love of my life that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with! Tell me, Hilda what should I just do?” Walking off and out of the kitchens Zelda went up to the man who smiled at her and set money down for the drink. “On the house!”  
“Thank you, Zelda.” Smiling the two walked out and off towards their respective vehicles.  
“Hey!” The man turned just before getting into his car. “What is your name?”  
The mystery man smiled then replied. “Faustus, I will meet you at the theater?” Nodding Zelda got into her vehicle and released a shaky breath, she was going on a date with a total stranger. Not just a total stranger but another vampire, shaking her head Zelda started up her SUV and made her way into town she had to start living her life.   
Later That Night   
“What did you think of the film?”  
“Casablanca is a classic.” Zelda chuckled as they walked around the small town.  
“So, I have heard, I will admit I was afraid to come into the bar but it would seem this little town is used to seeing vampires in it.”   
Looking over at Faustus Zelda could see his curiosity clearly. “Oh, um one used to live here but they left not too long ago.”  
Seeing him nodded Zelda looked forward and kept walking even once they entered the park, it was dark before but now it was just a few minutes after midnight. “So, earlier you mentioned you were showing your age…”  
“I was hoping you would forget about that, yes I am not a very new vampire.”  
“What is qualifying as not very new?”  
“I was turned fifteen seventy-six, but I slept for a time here and there when things were getting terrible the early nineteen hundreds were dreadful with all of the outbreaks. Then for a time in the nineties mostly because I couldn’t handle the fashion trends.” Faustus laughed at the last part, Zelda couldn’t hold in her laugh either he was funny and she had been right he had just been nervous before.  
Taking out a cigarette and lighting one Zelda continued to walk with Faustus. “The fashion really was dreadful.” Her response was laced with her laughter, however a gasp slipped from her lips as Faustus took ahold of her free hand and held it securely in his.  
Faustus let go of her hand quickly. “I am so very sorry, was that to forward of me?”  
Blinking, he really was stuck in the wrong time. “No, not to forward you could actually be a little bit more forward if you like.” Zelda bit her lip as Faustus lifted his eyebrow and stepped in closer to her, before she knew it a hand was on her hip and pulling her in. He was nothing like Lilith, where Lilith was gentle, he was rough and where Lilith was rougher, he was lethal. Falling into the kiss Zelda tossed her cigarette down and just let herself get consumed by the moment.  
He wasn’t terrible, but again he wasn’t Lilith but Zelda was finding that was what she was needing in that moment. It was just a few minutes later and Zelda found herself with her back against her bedroom door, Sabrina was at her friend Roz’s house so Zelda didn’t even question bringing Faustus home with her but soon she realized that this could turn bad. Pushing Faustus away slightly Zelda bit her lip and tried to steady out her breathing.  
“I’m sorry but before this goes further, I don’t want you to bite me.”  
“Of course, I won’t do anything you don’t ask for.” Nodding Zelda pulled him back towards her and begun kissing him roughly, his nails dug into her thighs as he lifted her, she hadn’t been with a man with nails like his and she was finding she didn’t mind it all that much. Something about the pain made the entire experience feel better, it was hours later and Zelda awoke sitting up slowly and hissing as pain shot through various parts of her body.   
Looking down at the scratches and bruises that were littering her body, breaking her line of sight and looking at Faustus who was standing in front of her window taking in the moonlight. He had various tattoos on his body, that was something Zelda hadn’t expected he seemed rather button up but once unbutton well there was a lot of ink.   
“When did you start getting tattoos?” Faustus turned and smirked at her, gulping Zelda watched as his eyes darkened fear slipped through her body but so did arousal.  
In a blink of an eye he was next to her kissing and licking her pulse point on her neck. “A very long time ago, long before you were even born.” His teeth lightly scraped at it causing Zelda to release a high-pitched moan. “I can bite you.” Faustus whispered before pushing her down onto the bed and kissing his way down Zelda’s body. “It won’t turn you.”   
Their eyes met; Zelda gulped as Faustus kissed then scraped his teeth on her thigh. “Would you like that?”  
“Yes.” Zelda whispered, then gasped as teeth sunk into her thigh and fingers danced along her body something didn’t feel right but before Zelda could question, she felt her body begin slipping then darkness wrap around her eyes.


	9. The Caligari Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING! We all know what the Caligari Spell is by now right? Right! Things are going to get a little crazy, well crazier than they have been.

Shooting up Zelda gasped as she awoke, looking to her right-side noticing Faustus wasn’t there Zelda panted. A dream it had been a dream, throwing the covers back Zelda lifted her nightgown up her thighs revealing smoothness no bruises and certainly no bitemarks. Performing a spell that would reveal a glamour Zelda sighed in relief, the dream had been so intense. Relaxing Zelda remembered they had finished the movie and had walked around the park and had kissed but that is where it had ended, she hadn’t slept with Faustus. Standing on shaky legs Zelda made her way to her bathroom, the dream had been so real turning on the shower spray Zelda let her hand measure the heat before removing her nightgown letting it slip to the floor as she stepped into the heat.

Water fell down her body as she begun to think about the dream, she didn’t want Faustus to bite her she only wanted Lilith to do that but, in her dream, she could feel how much she wanted it. Faustus had been a wonderful date, a perfect gentleman as it were. Grabbing her shampoo Zelda begun washing her hair letting the shampoo bubble up before dipping her head under the spray and gasping as she remembered what the bite felt like in her dream. Coughing as some of the water went down her throat, pushing away from the water Zelda let her body slide down the shower wall. Wrapping her arms around herself Zelda let tears fall down her cheeks, where was Lilith? Was she okay?

Once out of the shower and dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white silk, button up blouse Zelda made her way down to the kitchen where she begun preparing breakfast just as Sabrina stormed into the house a chatter about what her and Roz did during their sleep over. That night Zelda sat and read a book as Sabrina watched some television show called Friends, rolling her eyes at the one character named Ross he was by far the most annoying character out of all of them. Hearing the phone ring she set her book down hoping it was Lilith on the other line.

“Hello, Zelda?”

“Oh, Faustus hello.”

“I’m sorry was I interrupting?”

Looking in where Sabrina was engrossed with her show. “No not at all.”

“Wonderful, I was hoping we could go out to dinner say tomorrow?”

Biting her lip Zelda remembered the dream she couldn’t tell if it was a good omen or a bad omen maybe Faustus was who she was supposed to be with not Lilith? Ignoring the drop in her gut Zelda smiled and answered. “I am off at six tomorrow if that is alright?”

“That is perfect, I may not be able to eat any food with you but I am sure we can have a magical time.”

Why did he use that wording, Zelda thought? “Of course, so how about we say seven so I have time to change?”

“Perfect.”

“I will give you the address.” Once she had given the address Zelda hung up the phone and released a shaky breath before turning to only let out a scream as she jumps back. “Sabrina!”

“Sorry, Auntie.”

“Don’t sneak up on people like that!” Placing her hand on her chest and glaring at her niece. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry, so um who was that?”

“Oh, just somebody.”

“Somebody like a dark and mysterious vampire that showed up at the bar that Ambrose told me about?”

“You and Ambrose need to mind your own business!” Zelda snapped as she begun to walk back into the parlor where that infernal show was still on and if the song said anything it was another episode, groaning Zelda sat down.

“Alright, anyways you definitely have a type.”

“Excuse me!”

“Come on Auntie, dark hair, mysterious, slightly brooding and vampiric.”

“He is only the second vampire I have went out with!”

Sabrina shrugged and sat back into the couch. “Still, a type. And I can tell you, I don’t like him.”

Standing up and crossing her arms Zelda glared down at Sabrina. “You haven’t even met him!”

“I don’t have to, to know something is off about him Ambrose told me and something just doesn’t feel right!” Sabrina was now standing and yelling back.

“Go to your room! Now!” Zelda yelled, Sabrina spun on her feet and stomped off all the while grumbling nonsense. Releasing a shaky breath Zelda flopped down onto the couch and stared daggers at the television before taking the remote and turning the television off, she missed Lilith the woman was always able to calm her and get her to see the bigger picture even with her niece. Biting her lip as she fought back tears to only be betrayed as they fell down her cheeks, she couldn’t get the woman out of her mind.

**After the Phone Call **

“My Lord?”

“Yes, Faustus what is it?”

Stepping into the room Faustus looked up and saw the various fledglings lying and fucking around the room as his Lord sat on his thrown in the center taking it all in. “I will be having dinner with Zelda tomorrow night.”

“Splendid!” Faustus watched as his master stood and walked across the room to a bookshelf not paying any mind to the activities going on around him, taking a few steps near Faustus eyed the item that was being held. “You will procure a picture of Zelda and place it in this music box here in the drawer, you will then wind it seven times and lift the lid and let her hear the music. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Lord but what is it?” Taking the music box Faustus went to lift the lid to only have his master hand cover his and slam what little bit was open shut.

“Do not open it until the steps have been done, this is a little spell that I have had ready and waiting for some time! A witch many years ago made this for me, I didn’t know if and when I would need it but now well seems to be the appropriate time.”

Gulping Faustus nodded. “What type of spell?”

Laughing richly his Master removed his hand and walked back to his thrown, his hands lightly touching various bits of naked flesh as he passed. “A Caligari spell, it will put her in a deep trance to where she will do your bidding and only yours but you must have the picture of her.” Nodding Faustus stood and waited for more orders when nothing came, he turned and walked out of the room, he would need to place this item in a safe place it would have to go into the apartment that he was saying was his.

**Three Weeks Since Lilith Had Left**

Faustus was boiling, for three weeks he had been working at seducing Zelda it wasn’t until today that he had gotten somewhere and that was finally taking a step into her home, luckily, he had been able to find a photograph of her with her niece. Cutting out the woman’s dreadfully annoying niece Faustus took the photo of Zelda and slipped it into the drawer of the music box closing it tightly. She would be coming over tomorrow for dinner and a movie, he would get her a bottle of wine in and gift her the box. Nothing could go wrong.

The next day Faustus was making pasta, it had been a long time since he had cooked mortal food but the recipe, he found made it seem to not be too difficult. Luckily it hadn’t been, he had just plated everything up when a knock sounded through the small apartment.

Zelda took a deep breath and released it slowly, Lilith had been gone three weeks and Faustus had been understanding of taking things slowly. So, her family didn’t like him but she hadn’t liked her brother in law or her sister in law at first so maybe it would just take time, shutting her SUV off Zelda took out her purse and made her way into the new apartment complex. Taking a few flights up since Faustus had told her he was on the top floor and it would be the second apartment, it looked like there were only two apartments on each floor anyways. Releasing another breath Zelda straightened her back and knocked, what could possibly go wrong?

The door swung open and Faustus smiled at her and passed her a glass of wine as he held onto a glass of his own, the door closed behind Zelda and as she turned, she soon had Faustus’s lips on hers. “Welcome, I hope you like pasta.”

“I do.” Zelda chuckled as Faustus set his glass down and helped her out of her coat, taking it and her bag to only hang them on a nearby coat rack.

“If it is terrible, I am sorry, it has been many years since I cooked.”

Following him to the kitchen where he pulled out a barstool for her, Zelda took in the apartment it was very modern looking with its white and stainless steel. There were various things around the apartment but nothing about it screamed vampire, Lilith’s house had had bits of her long life all over it while Faustus’s home looked like the average bachelor pad.

“You have something on your mind?”

“Why don’t you have anything of your past?”

Zelda watched as Faustus set down a plate of pasta and small salad in front of her, picking up a fork she begun digging into her food. “Because it is in the past, I don’t wish to live there anymore I am here in the future a future I never thought possible especially one where the most beautiful woman is sitting in my apartment eating food, I have never prepared in all of my years!”

Chuckling Zelda swallowed the bite of pasta and took a gulp of her wine. “Well, it is delicious for something you have never cooked.”

Smiling Faustus grabbed the wine bottle and poured her another healthy glass, taking another large gulp Zelda went back to her food. Almost three hours later and almost two bottles of wine Zelda sat on the sofa in the apartment with Faustus whose arm was wrapped around her shoulders. “Oh, I have a gift for you!”

Sitting up and watching as he walked off towards what Lilith suspected was his bedroom. “You didn’t have to get me anything!”

“Nonsense, when you told me your love for music and I spotted this in an antique shop well I just had too!” Zelda eyed him as he came back with what appeared to be a music box.

“A music box?”

“Yes, the woman at the store said it takes about ten twists since it is aging.” Zelda was so focused on the box that she didn’t see the sinister look pass over Faustus’s features, hearing him crank the box ten times then watched as he slowly lifted the lid.

Listening to the music Zelda felt herself begin to calm, then she begun to feel chilled then almost sick to her stomach. What was happening? Looking up at Faustus Zelda saw him but yet he looked so far away as if she was looking at him through a long tunnel. “Faustus?”

“I’ve never had a puppet of my own to do my bidding, my Master is going to be so pleased especially once Lilith comes running for her little dog.”

_“What?” _“As you wish.” She didn’t say that, what was happening. Zelda tried to stand but found she wasn’t moving, what was happening?

“Now, you have kept me at a distance for far to long I think it is only right I take a reward, don’t you?”

_“Hell, no!” _“As you wish.” Gulping Zelda watched on as Faustus stood up the music box in one hand and his empty hand taking one of hers and guiding her body towards his room.

_“No, stop…stop…”_


	10. I Would Walk Into Hell For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update, Lilith makes a decision to save Zelda and the Spellman family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes At The End

The town was quiet which usually wouldn’t unsettle Lilith but upon not feeling Zelda she was very uncomfortable with it, coming up to the bar Lilith saw it was closed but that the Spellman’s were still inside. She knew Hilda would be pissed to see her but she needed to know what was happening with Zelda, opening the door Lilith paused as Ambrose looked up and noticed it was her.

“Thank you!” Ambrose came out from the bar and went up to Lilith and pulled in for a hug, confused by the display Lilith patted Ambrose on the back.

The rest of the Spellman’s minus Zelda came out of the kitchen and ran up, bewildered Lilith broke the hug and looked at the small family. “What is going on?”

Sabrina was the first to speak. “My Aunt Zelda is dating this weird guy and now she is acting completely different, she has stopped coming to work and she isn’t coming home anymore!”

Lilith’s jaw dropped; Zelda was already dating. “Oh.” Looking down Lilith begun to think maybe she shouldn’t have come.

“No!” Sabrina reached out and took ahold of Lilith’s arms surprising the vampire. “He is weird, like something is not right. Aunt Zee gave up her life in the city to raise me, she wouldn’t abandon me for some guy she isn’t like that!”

Sabrina was right, nodding Lilith broke from the hold and thought allowed. “I can’t feel her magic or her heart beat so magic has to be involved somehow, do any of you know where he is staying at?”

“An apartment, I saw the address on a piece of paper my aunt wrote it down on I can’t remember the address but I think it is the new apartments that were just built up.”

“Alright, lets go there then we need to take a look at the place.”

Looking across the street at the apartment complex Lilith knew this was the place, the magical signature coming off was strong. Taking in their surroundings Lilith stepped out of the vehicle and walked across the street and up to the door. The Spellman family followed close behind, it was a buzz in only apartment complex. Looking over at the intercom Lilith begun eyeing the few residents’ names, the blood in her veins ran cold at the name she saw.

“We need to leave, now!” Lilith hissed as she pushed away from the family and crossed the street quickly, when she heard the doors unlocked Lilith got in and slammed the door.

Standing in Hilda and Lance’s house was a first for Lilith she hadn’t been to their home before, it was quaint and had that comfy home feel to it. Lilith paced in front of the family who all looked worried, if they weren’t looking as such, she would have been even more concerned. “Alright, we have a problem a very big problem.”

The family looked at her with glares. “Right, obviously but this is bigger than you thought the man that has Zelda his name is Faustus Blackwood and he works with my creator who is also his creator as well.”

“So, you are saying…”

Interrupting Hilda. “What I was trying to avoid happening is happening, yes.”

Silence.

“Well, we can save her we just go in and…”

“No, it won’t be that simple most likely she isn’t even there anymore. He knew I was going to come he was taunting me while I was away, they moved her before I even set foot in the town.”

Pacing again Lilith glanced at the various pictures around the home and stopping upon one where Hilda and Zelda and whom Lilith presumed was Edward standing outside an old building, picking up the photo Lilith turned around. “Where was this taken?”

“Oh, it is the old train station it was remodeled into an academy then it closed a few years back after to many bad things kept happening.” Nodding Lilith knew this is where they would be.

“We need to go there but first I need you all to listen to me,” Looking around the room and not getting a reply Lilith continued. “this is a set up. You will do as I say and the moment Zelda is in reach you will get her and you will get out.”

“We won’t leave you behind.” Sabrina interrupted as she stood up looking angry at the suggestion.

Smiling Lilith set the photograph down. “I appreciate that, but for all of you and for your Aunt to get out safely you will have to leave me. Lance, I recommend you stay here, it is nothing against you but you are human and this could get dangerous.”

“No, she is my family and family help each other.”

Accepting she wasn’t going to change the mans mind Lilith shrugged then went in on their plan of attack, the drive was a bit long but the closer they got the more Lilith started being able to feel her creator. Which meant he knew she was near, and he was ready for them. The vehicle came to a stop, reaching down Lilith opened the bottle of TruBlood and drank it down followed by another until she had four of them in her system. It was a lot but she was going to need as much energy in her body as she could get.

Feeling confident in the Spellman family’s defensive spells Lilith stepped out of the vehicle and lead the family to the doors, touching the handle and feeling that it was locked Lilith released a shaky breath and busted the handle. Pushing the door open widely Lilith felt the vampires inside, they were greatly out numbered. Stepping inside Lilith let her feet guide her, they weren’t met by any vampires or minions coming to a stop Lilith turned and looked at the family.

“We are going to be surrounded, and greatly outnumbered right now all of them will be in that room. You all stick together and remember when you have her you leave and you do not look back, understood.” The family nodded even Sabrina who was reluctant, nodding Lilith walked up to the double doors and opened them stopping she saw faces she hadn’t seen in years. However, seeing Zelda sitting demurely in a chair next to Faustus sent Lilith’s blood boiling, she knew what she was looking at instantly.

Landing her glare on Faustus and him Lilith begun to see red, she would rip their throats out if it was last thing she did. “Hilda.”

“Yes.”

Lilith let her mind relax and spoke to Hilda through telepathy. “When you leave with Zelda go to the apartment break every item you see, your sister is under The Caligari Spell.”

“Lilith!” Breaking the communication Lilith stared at him as he sat casually on a thrown. “It has been so long, what five hundred years, you look…good enough to eat.”

Cackles broke out, Lilith stood straight and didn’t respond.

“Oh, come now Lilith you and I have always had a good back and forth dialogue don’t disappoint me now after all these years.”

“What do you want?”

He laughed as he stood and slowly walked towards Lilith, he was always taller than her even now in her heels. Gulping Lilith felt her heart hammering, she was going to save Zelda and the Spellman family and hopefully kill Blackwood and…

“Lilith, don’t let your anger cause you to lose focus. You know, you have always been my favorite creation.” She could smell his scent as it choked her, his hand came up and as she went to move her head away, he cupped her cheek tightly then slid some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you know why that is, Lilith?”

“Not a clue.”

Removing his hand, he chuckled and spun on his heel. “I had been watching you, I had created others before you but they never held your power I had to wait until you had reached a peak.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, Lilith time has not been kind to your mind, but neither have I.” As he shrugged and turned and went back to his throne, Lilith tried to think she remembered being turned and some things before that but more and more it grew difficult, why was that time lost from her memories. Why has she never been able to remember?

“Trying to remember?”

Looking around the room and letting her eyes land on Zelda, the feeling of her heart shattering sent determination through her. Taking a step forward Lilith glanced back at the family before speaking. “We both know you don’t care about her; you want me so let her go, let her family leave with her and I will stay.”

He sat forward his chin secured in one of his hands as he sat in contemplation. “Can I expect you to be a good girl, because the last time we made a deal like this you ran off with a mortal man what was his name oh yes, Adam. You were always found of men with that name.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“No, no answer me will you be a good girl this time? Because if you are not Lilith then I will have to kill you no more of this little chase you and I have been doing for far to long, now don’t think I haven’t had fun I have but we are getting much to old for it aren’t we?”

“Lilith?” Glancing back at the sound of Sabrina’s voice she saw the look of concern on the girl’s face, she had to get them out of here.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

Looking at him and taking a few steps forward, and slowly kneeling down knowing that is what he wanted. “I will stay, for good this time if you let Zelda and her family go.”

The smile that took over his face made Lilith sick; she knew what was in store for her but she had to protect the Spellman’s. “Faustus, let your little pet go.”

  
“But Master…” A hand was around Faustus’s throat before he could finish. “Yes, Master.” Faustus stood once he was pushed out of the grasp, grabbing Zelda by the arm he forced her to stand and begun walking her over. Shoving her into Hilda’s arms, who quickly took Zelda and begun guiding her out of the room.

“We can’t leave Lilith.” Closing her eyes, opening them slowly Lilith turned her torso so she could look at Sabrina.

“Sabrina.”

The girl stood as her family was out the door looking desperate to get Sabrina to follow. “Now is not the time, do you understand me? Now is not the time.”

Watching as Sabrina bit her lip as tears started to fall down, the girl nodded going over she kneeled down and hugged Lilith tightly. “Thank you.” And just as quickly as it happened Sabrina broke the hug and ran after her family, the doors slammed shut behind them with a bang. Looking back to in front of her Lilith gulped as he stood and held a hand out to her, taking the hand and rising to her feet Lilith let him guide her from the room knowing exactly what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be breaking The Caligari Spell, Lilith in for some suffering and realizations about her past. Also, it will be a longer chapter...it will be...I hope it will be. *chuckles*


	11. A Bitch Always Protects What's Hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to do a summary because it will spoil the whole chapter! So just let me know what you all think when you're done!

Lilith stood in the library, so many books and scrolls but she knew none of these held what she needed, her master was far from stupid he wouldn’t leave things out for just anyone to see. Sighing Lilith left and walked around the building; you could see remnants of the old train station but the remnants of an academy were far greater. Smiling Lilith realized that Zelda had walked these halls when she was a child, it helped her feel close to the woman even though she couldn’t sense her. She knew Hilda would have broken the Caligari spell, she wasn’t a dumb woman by any means so the only logical explanation was it was her masters doing.

Walking the halls, she soon found herself in what appeared to be a dungeon, gulping Lilith kept walking she had not been to this part of the building. Pausing at each door and trying to open them she tried to figure out why there would be dungeons in an old academy, even an old train station. When none of the doors opened Lilith went back up and continued looking around the place, she hadn’t been outside but she knew a few days had passed. She knew the Spellman’s would come back it was just a matter of time, going towards the main doors Lilith stared at them. They called, no begged for her to leave but she knew she couldn’t her master was smart it wouldn’t be so simple it never was.

**Right After the Spellman’s Left… **

“Zelds, I need you to tell me what in this apartment did this to you.” Hilda pleaded as she looked into her sisters dark and hollow eyes.

“Oh, are you hungry?”

“No, Zelds…”

Zelda slid her hair back and slid one of her sleeves down revealing a bite mark that was inflamed and looked as though it was causing great pain, gasps filled the room at the reveal. Hilda shook her head and turned away and looked around the room. “Aunt Hilda?”

Sabrina walked up and looked at her pleadingly. “Smash everything, Zelda can’t help us but we can help her.”

Ambrose went into the living room area and begun smashing anything he could find; Lance went into the kitchen while Hilda and Sabrina went into the bedroom gasping at what they saw. Things were over turned and there was plenty of blood, looking at each other both women nodded and went about going through the room. After some time passed Sabrina noticed something odd about the closet, Ambrose walked into the room with Zelda next to him one of his arms holding her.

“Ambrose, take a look at this.” Walking over Ambrose nodded and moved so he could kick in the space, revealing a little alcove. Reaching in he removed what appeared to be a jewelry box, Zelda smiled and begun to hum. Turning the family watched as she hummed and begun to twirl around the room, taking the box Hilda opened up the compartments and stopped upon seeing a picture of Zelda. Not waiting Hilda broke the picture and sent the box hurling to the ground, looking up everyone watched as Zelda stopped mid twirl and looked down at herself.

“What in the Hell am I wearing?”

Hours passed and the family sat in the Spellman family home, Zelda looked at her shoulder as Hilda was putting some sort of balm on it. Fighting back tears Zelda looked down at her hands instead, she had let her family down.

“Thank you, all of you for well saving me.”

“Of course, Auntie Zee.” Zelda smiled at the sound of Ambrose’s voice.

Hilda righted Zelda’s sleeve and sat down next to Lance. “You also have Lilith to thank.”

“Lilith?”

Sabrina nodded and took Zelda’s hand nearest to her. “Yeah, she sensed something was wrong so she came and helped us save you.”

Looking around Zelda didn’t understand then why the woman wasn’t there. “Then where is she?”

Watching as her family communicated with each other with looks Zelda felt worry rise up. “Where is Lilith?”

Standing Zelda looked down at her family. “Where is Lilith?”

“She stayed, Auntie it was her master and Blackwood she stayed so we could get you out safely.” Looking at Sabrina Zelda knew it was the truth, sitting down slowly she bit her bottom lip and tried to remember her time of being under the spell. She could remember everything she knows she can but it was like a steel door was closed, finally shaking her head Zelda looked up at her family.

Their looks of concern unsettled her but she couldn’t dwell on it. “Alright, so we need a plan to get her out. They barely knew me and look what they did, she infuriates them so we can only imagine what they will do. She came back to save me its only fair I go back and save her, how many vampires did you all see.”

They spoke well into the night until finally they decided they were going to have to go to Lilith’s old cottage, she had left things behind and they knew they could find answers there. It felt weird to Zelda to be in Lilith’s home and looking through books when she had upset the woman not so long ago, feeling a hand land on her shoulder Zelda turned.

“I don’t think she will be upset.”

Nodding Zelda went up to one of the many book shelves and took out the books in English and passed those to Sabrina and Lance, she passed the books in Latin to Ambrose then gave the books in German to Hilda she took as many other books and scrolls as she could grab. Hours past and Sabrina was asleep in the room that had been a guest room but soon turned into Sabrina’s room not that long ago, Ambrose was asleep in one of the chairs along with Lance in the other chair. Hilda and Zelda sat at the table still going through various texts, feeling eyes on her Zelda looked up.

“We will find a way to save her.”

Nodding Zelda looked back down at a journal of Lilith’s she recognized the woman’s fluid handwriting; it hadn’t changed even with the various languages and years. “Zelds?”

Sighing. “Yes, Hilda.”

“Do you, remember anything?”

Blinking Zelda bit her bottom lip, she didn’t remember anything clearly. “No.” Looking back down Zelda continued reading, as did Hilda.

“No…stop…NO!” Waking up Zelda blinked as her family stood around her, was that a memory. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Zelda stood causing everyone to back away.

“Zelds?”

“I’m fine!” Walking off not waiting to hear more Zelda went into Lilith’s bathroom, closing and locking the door. Zelda went over and turned the shower on and pushed down the tears, a memory of standing in this shower with Lilith giggling as the woman tickled her and kissed her. Wiping the tears away Zelda removed her clothes and got under the water, tears continued to fall and this time Zelda let them.

Curling her legs as she slid down and sat in the shower, she let herself cry, she wouldn’t sob she wouldn’t let her family hear that but she would cry. The memory, she could still see it she knew it was a memory it was just to real. Faustus on top of her and his teeth, shuddering Zelda reached up and grabbed the loofa that was hers along with some soap and scrubbed at the bite mark. She didn’t know if this meant he claimed her, was she going to turn she didn’t know but she did know she wanted it gone. Scrubbing harder and harder until she gasped allowed, blood begun to seep from the wound. Pressing the loofa to it Zelda cried harder, she should have listened.

Days passed and Zelda kept reading, Hilda and Lance went to the bar something she was grateful for because she could only handle their hovering for so long. She finally convinced Sabrina to go to school, Ambrose took some work but he to finally left for the bar as well. Laying in Lilith’s bed Zelda found a small bit of comfort that the pillows still smelled like her, getting up after an hour she went to Lilith’s closet the woman had taken some things but not everything. Eyeing a box on the very top shelf Zelda pulled it down and inspected it, the box was obviously very old. Carrying it into the living room that was now covered in books and scrolls Zelda opened the box carefully, spotting a few scrolls inside Zelda removed them and opened them as gently as could.

Blinking Zelda couldn’t figure out what language it was, powering up the laptop Ambrose had brought she looked through various ancient markings. It didn’t match any of them not even anything on the dead sea scrolls, what type of language was it. Sighing Zelda sat back, she knew this vampire was strong and was older than Lilith. The counsel, Lilith had told her about a counsel of vampires maybe she could summon them somehow and tell them of the situation. Shaking her head Zelda slammed the laptop shut, who was she kidding they would just see Lilith as being a bad servant and something told Zelda he was older than the counsel.

Picking up her car keys Zelda left the house and got into her SUV and begun to drive, stopping a decent way away she parked the vehicle and begun walking towards the old academy. Stopping where it just came into view Zelda watched, the sun was shinning brightly so she doubted many were awake but Lilith could be. Kneeling down Zelda closed her eyes and let her mind relax, touching the earth Zelda let her magic penetrate hoping she could sense Lilith in anyway.

Lying wide awake Lilith wondered what was happening with Zelda, was the woman okay? Was she going to try and be a hero and, stopping in her thoughts Lilith felt something? Sitting up Lilith closed her eyes; there it was again. Pushing her magic out not enough to raise suspicion but enough to reach out to; Zelda. Lilith’s eyes widened she could feel her which meant the spell was broken and she was near, fear raced through as Lilith stood. Calming herself she made her way out of her room and found that her legs were taking her to the main entrance.

Zelda gasped, she felt her. Lilith had responded and she was coming she could feel it, standing Zelda took a few more steps and stopped. She could feel the magic surrounding the place if she takes one more step, they would know she was there, looking at the main doors Zelda let her magic trickle out and brush along Lilith’s it felt right it felt like home she had to get her out of there.

“Lilith?”

Stopping at the sound of Faustus’s voice Lilith stopped, pushing magic towards Zelda so she knew something happened. Turning Lilith looked at the man, she never understood why he was turned, her; their master didn’t ever seem pleased with him. “Faustus.”

“Where are you going?”

Shrugging with a raise of her hands and a huff. “Outside.”

He moved towards her, Lilith remained unmoved she could take Faustus she was far older, far stronger and far more advanced in magic than he was. “It is awfully sunny outside.”

Smiling, making sure her fangs were dropped just enough to show warning. “You forget Blackwood, I am far older than you.”

Faustus smirked and nodded before taking a step back. “How can I forget you are my, elder in all things.”

Bastard. “Was there anything else?”

“No, you know I will join you on this walk.” He removed some sunglasses from his coat pocket and slid them on a smile on his face, nodding Lilith turned and went towards the doors. She could kill him but he could kill Zelda, reaching the door handle Lilith froze.

“You know you can kill me I won’t mind but I will kill her before you touch me if she is out there and,” Faustus paused, Lilith turned her head and watched as Faustus sucked in air. “I know she is here. I can taste her much the same as I tasted her blood while I fucked her.”

Red that is all Lilith saw as she lunged towards him, she felt herself go through walls as they threw each other about. Where their master was, she didn’t know and she didn’t care, he could kill her but she was taking Blackwood with her. Feeling her head hit brick Lilith growled as her teeth elongated completely, Faustus was a step ahead of her and pounced. She felt his nails dig into her flesh but she pushed through the pain, biting down as hard as she could. Pulling she ripped the flesh away from Faustus’s should, the blood and flesh squelched with her movements.

“BITCH!”

Laughing Lilith spit the chunk of flesh at his feet, she could taste his blood and the faint remnants of Zelda’s he would pay for touching her, for drinking from her. “Your right, Faustus I am a bitch. And a bitch always protects what is hers!” Swiftly Lilith charged at him, their bodies crashing down through layers of flooring until landing in some sort of prison cell. Coming to Lilith looked around, standing up with some struggle she spotted Faustus still out cold. Groaning Lilith collapsed back down and threw up what blood was in her stomach, grasping her head then seeing the blood on her hand as she removed it Lilith sighed.

Standing up with help from the dank, vine covered walls Lilith stood again and made her way to Faustus. Kicking him and not getting a sound Lilith knew she needed to make sure he was dead for good; she felt her energy draining she hadn’t drunk since those four bottles of TruBlood. Looking down at Faustus Lilith groaned, she was not happy about what was going to happen next. Kneeling down, Lilith muttered a spell to keep him pinned then leaned down and bit into him and drank what little bit she could handle. She would be sick later but it would be worth it, standing up Lilith muttered another incantation which put the ceiling of the cell back up.

Grabbing the sconce on the side of the cell she made sure the flames burnt brightly from it, smiling at the blue coloring. Going to the door she muttered every unlocking spell she knew until the door swung open, turning upon hearing Faustus groan Lilith smiled.

“Faustus.”

The man sat up and looked at her, tossing the fire directly onto him Lilith laughed as she heard him begin to scream and try to put out the flames. “Don’t bother Blackwood, Hell fire can only be put out once the thing it is burning is destroyed.” Shutting the cell and sealing it with multiple spells Lilith limped away the sound of Faustus’s screams echoing in her ears.

Trudging up stairs was not going well, looking down at the blood seeping out of her side Lilith felt her stomach turn. The wound should have healed, unless shaking her head Lilith kept moving. Pushing out what little magic she could, feeling Zelda was still near and her worry as Lilith took far too long to come out, her master though she could not sense him. She hadn’t seen him in two days which meant he wasn’t there but he was watching, he was always watching. Finally reaching the main doors Lilith froze again upon hearing commotion, she couldn’t linger opening the door Lilith stepped out and squinted at the sun why was it hurting so much?

Looking she saw Zelda, limping over until they were just an arm’s length apart. Glancing she saw what looked to be gauze over a wound, the bite from Faustus. Breaking away from it she looked at Zelda and smiled, taking a few more steps but stopping upon seeing darkness begin to consumer her sight. “I killed the bastard.” Lilith muttered before feeling her energy leave her.


End file.
